


My Superman

by larryislouisxharry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 32,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/pseuds/larryislouisxharry
Summary: Louis is a stubborn Omega, Liam is his protective dad and Harry is the Alpha with a big cock who just won't fall for his charm.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis grew up in luxury. Famous father, billion dollar mansion, first car at fourteen. He was the definition of spoilt rotten. His father, Liam Payne, is a famous actor, most commonly known for his continuing role in Batman movies.  
Louis loves his life, loves his short height, loves his fat ass, loves his sweet scent. He just loves being an Omega. He knew with a pout and a small whine his dad would say yes to all his requests. Nobody could resist his charm.  
At the age of one, Louis' mother passed away, Louis couldn't remember her. But Liam always spoke highly of the women. That is why Louis had a different last name, Tomlinson, instead of Payne.  
When Louis was three, it became obvious to Liam that Louis was gay. To this day, Louis had never said those two simple words, 'i'm gay'... because well, it was evident. Liam could tell. Louis was just so, flamboyant. He preferred to be a princess than a prince; he liked pretty panties over boring boxers. Liam loved him for who he was.  
When Louis was eight, Liam introduced him to Harry. A very tall Alpha. Louis' lips had parted as he had stared at the man with curls. He was just so.... manly. Big hands, bulging muscles. Harry, who is also rich, famous for his role as Superman, soon became Liam's best friend. Harry was always at Louis' house, always invading the small boy's privacy, still is. Louis learnt to both love him, and hate him.  
At thirteen, an overprivileged Louis discovered porn. From then, he craved the feeling of a strong Alpha's hands wrapped around him as he was pounded into relentlessly. He curiously experimented with his own body - he was on suppressants, so he had never experienced a heat. He wished he had. The Omega's in the videos he watched looked so blissful as they were fucked thoroughly.  
At fifteen, a bratty Louis realised he was different to the other kids at his school. Sure, he went to one of the most expensive, high-end high schools in England. But the other kids, even Omegas. tended to have goals. The other kids wanted to go to university. But Louis, Louis didn't want anything like that. He had never worked in his life; he didn't want to start anytime soon.  
At eighteen, Louis still lived off his dad's money, still lived at home in a life of luxury. He had come to realise that his good looks could get him any money he needed. He had Alphas wrapped around his little finger. All Alphas except Harry Styles that was. The man with the most self-control, he should be in the Guinness World of Records. Louis was a brat; Harry didn't like brats.  
It wasn't the small boy's fault that Liam had never disciplined him in. He was given everything he wanted, so naturally, he expected Harry to fall at his feet... but he didn't.  
But of course, Louis wouldn't give up anytime soon, his urge for Harry to hold him down, fuck him and spank his arse only grew as the Alpha ignored the small Omega.  
After all, Louis gets anything he wants. And he wants to get fucked by Harry Styles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Play with me." Louis pouted as he straddled the Beta's lap.  
"Go away Louis, if you haven't gathered, I do actually have to work. God help me." Niall rolled his eyes exaggeratedly as he softly pushed Louis off him and onto the floor with a thud.  
He raised his eyebrow as Louis sulked.  
"But your job is to do what daddy wants. And I want you to play with me, and daddy gives me what I want. Therefore you should play with me."  
Niall just looked at Louis with a blank expression.  
Louis crawled over towards the blonde's feet once more, as he spread the Beta's legs and sat between them. The blonde man in a suit inhaled deeply before pushing Louis' hands off his legs and pushing his pant-clad legs together.  
"Louis. You are eighteen. Not five. And my job is not to do what Liam wants. It is to manage him."  
Louis ignored him, staring up at the blonde from his position on the floor, eyelashes fluttering.  
"You can play with me... We can play with some pretty handcuffs.... play with some nice little vibrators."  
Louis was horny. Niall might be a Beta, but that didn't stop the small Omega from wondering how big his dick was.  
"Go away, Louis. I do not like you." Niall ushered the little wolf out of his office. Honestly, sometimes it was such a pest to have an office in Liam's personal home - more often than not the bratty little Omega was annoying him.  
Niall groaned as he realised Louis had messed up the paperwork he was sorting. Fucking hell.  
\---  
"Daddddy," Louis whined, climbing onto Liam's lap. He noticed his father wasn't paying attention to him, too engrossed in his television show. So, of course, Louis pouted, grasping the controller and turning the television off.  
"Louis!"  
The small boy merely pouted, his signature style. He moved onto his father's lap, so his ass was planted right over Liam's crotch - the forty-year-old groaned at the sudden weight - which to be honest, wasn't much. Louis was as light as a feather.  
"Niall is being mean to me," Louis whined, laying his head on Liam's shoulder.  
"Oh, sweetheart i'm sure it was a misunderstanding." Liam smiled, as he ran his fingers through Louis' soft hair.  
Louis frowned, this wasn't the reaction he wanted from his father. He sat up, staring Liam in the eye as he put on a show.   
Waterworks.   
He could cry on command, something he had learnt over the years.  
"He said he didn't like me!" Louis fake hiccuped through his fake tears. Of course, Liam caved, as he rocked them back and forth.  
"Oh, Loubear... what will make it better? Want to go out shopping with Zayn? Want my credit card?"  
Sure, Louis had his own card. But it barely had any money on it. Only $20,000.... like come on... he was basically poor.   
But daddy's credit card, it was like an unlimited ATM.  
Louis looked up at his dad with a shy smile, nodding softly.  
"You know where to find it darling."  
Louis left the room with a smirk and one thought; I am a sly dog.  
\---  
"How is Gigi?" Louis asked.  
He had his arm linked with Zayn as they made their way through the streets of England. They were shopping in the high-end streets - so luckily, there was little chance a fan would spot Zayn, he appealed more to younger teenage girls with his hit song, Pillowtalk.  
"Great, we are thinking of trying for kids."  
Louis frowned. He never was one for kids. He preferred a nice no-strings-attached fucking.  
"Wait. So you still use condoms?" Louis gasped, staring at the older Alpha. Zayn laughed, he knew Louis was a no-condom type of guy. The Omega would prefer to take birth control and suppressants daily than not to feel how an Alpha's seeds filled him up.  
"Yes, Lou. We aren't all little sluts like you." Louis giggled, and Zayn laughed.  
"So what shops we going into today. Did you get Liam's card? No budget?" Zayn raised his eyebrows at the much shorter boy. Louis merely smiled as he shook his wallet.  
"Nope. Show me the most expensive store... oh and Adidas."  
Zayn laughed because one second Louis would be wearing a $9000 coat, and the next a $100 Adidas coat - he loved the sports brand.  
"Come on then muffin. Into Harrods first then Armani then Gucci then Adidas. Oh and then into that CD shop a block down, I want to get a copy of my album."  
Louis laughed at his best friend, letting Zayn lead him into the first store.  
\---  
Louis smiled cheekily as Harry walked through his front door. Honestly, who gave the Alpha a key?  
"Hey, Superman." Louis giggled. He was doing yoga in the foyer, relaxing music playing through the sound system built into the wall.  
He watched as the curly haired man groaned.  
"It's the brat."  
Louis rolled his eyes, bending down to do some toe-touches, showing off his ass to Harry. The curly haired man raised an eyebrow, walking over towards the Omega.  
He ran his hands over the small boys back, grasping at his ass. Louis smiled, still bent over, this is exactly what he wanted.  
Strong hands touching him.  
"Darling. It is embarrassing how obvious you're begging for it." As Harry spoke he pressed his own crotch against Louis' ass, before stepping away, walking into the kitchen.  
Not before sending a stinging slap to Louis' ass.  
Louis groaned, quickly standing up and running after Harry.  
"Daddy isn't here." Louis sat at the bar in their million dollar marble kitchen.  
"I know. I am here to raid your fridge." Harry answered in a bored tone; Louis merely sighed, of course. "Don't you have food at your house?"  
"Nope. That is why I come here."  
Louis rolled his pretty blue eyes as the Alpha pulled out some chicken wings, tossing the plate onto the counter carelessly as he bent over, elbows on the bench and began eating.  
Louis was sitting on the opposite side of the counter, but directly in front of the Alpha.  
"You should eat my ass like you eat those groceries." Louis smiled, leaning forward slightly as he winked. The Alpha smiled, wiping his mouth as he finished chewing.  
He leant forward, so he was an inch away from the brunette. He continued to press a soft kiss to the Omega's lips.  
"So desperate," Harry muttered to himself, taking a second to admire the Omega's beauty. But then, he was standing back up, leaving his plate in the sink for the maid and walking away.  
Louis whined following suit.  
"Where are you going. This is my house." Louis stamped his foot at the tall intruder.  
"No, this is Liam's house. Not everything is yours, Louis."  
"Dick."


	3. Chapter 3

Louis smiled as he stepped out of his limited edition car, a beautiful Mercedes-Benz Maybach Exelero, customised to his every wealthy need. It was one of his three cars, coming in at a shy 8 million dollars. He sighed when he noticed a scratch on the side; he accidently hit a pole reversing into the parking space.

Oopsies.  
His only thought was, daddy will pay for it. Louis looked up at the tall building he was in front of; he had driven to one of the many filming locations for Harry and Liam's movie, Batman vs. Superman - he had made cute little cupcakes for his dad.  
"Louis." The small boy smiled at the man in front of him who was speaking with a voice of authority.  
"Niall." Louis began to walk towards the entrance of the building, where the Beta was stood.  
"What are you doing here? I thought I said no more visits; you're a distraction."  
"Sorry I must not have been listening." Louis shrugged as he poked his tongue out, skipping past the fake blonde.  
\---  
"Fuck, who is the pretty Omega." Harry's eyes widened as he turned to look where the actor, a female Alpha, was gawking.  
The curly haired man rolled his eyes, "that's Liam's son... Louis. Little spoilt brat." Harry groaned.  
The female, who was playing an extra smiled, "is he single?"  
"Yes. He is also the definition of gay." Harry laughed at the women's let-down-face. "I better go make sure he isn't getting his sticky fingers into any trouble." Harry excused himself, walking over to Louis who was already flirting with the co-director, sitting on the man's lap.  
Harry walked forward as he raised his eyebrows at the small wolf.  
"Hello, Superman." Louis smiled up at the man.  
"Louis."  
"That's me." Louis giggled, as he pointed to himself. Harry rolled his eyes, taking hold of Louis' waist as he picked the boy up, effortlessly placing him back on his own two feet.  
"Heyyyy!" Louis whined, pout present on his face. The Alpha turned to the co-director sending him a quick 'sorry' before ushering Louis away.  
"Harold where is my son?" Harry turned away to look at Liam who was looking very buff in his padded Batman suit.  
"Right here." Harry pushed the little Omega forward.  
"Oh, Daddy you look hot." Louis giggled when he touched Liam's bicep, feeling the padding. His father merely rolled his eyes, used to Louis' antics.  
"Lou sweet cheeks. Ni said no more visits." Liam scolded, bending down to the eighteen-year-olds height. "We will be home in a couple of hours honey. Okay? Just go home."  
"Woah. Woah woah. What is this we? I don't live there." Harry moved his hands rapidly in the air. Liam gave him an 'are you kidding me' look. Because Harry basically lived at their mansion.  
"Fine fine." Louis eventually gave in, handing his dad the cupcakes and skipping off with his signature flirty smile. "Oh and Dad. I have to send the Mercedes into the car shop - it got a bit.... hurt. Don't worry I will just put the bill on your tab." Louis smiled, and with that, he was gone.  
\---  
Harry's car rolled into Liam's driveway. He groaned when he noticed that Liam's car wasn't in sight.  
"Louis? Where are you?" Harry called out. Evidently, Liam wasn't here yet, but he could hear the television coming from the Omega's room, so he walked in without knocking. His eyes widened at the sight before him.  
The television was on, playing some show, Full House? Fuller House? Harry doesn't know. But there, on the bed was a sleeping Louis. Naked.

Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He could see his pretty bum, so round and bouncy looking. It isn't as if Harry hasn't felt it before, but God, it is one of those things you never get over.  
Harry wants to leave a mark on the boy's fleshy ass. Add some lovely teeth marks. He knows Louis would let him, Louis would beg for something like that - but he chooses to resist the temptation.  
Louis is already spoilt. He doesn't need Harry's cock.  
But then Harry moves to the opposite side of the room where the TV remote controller is sitting. He turns the television off, turning to look at Louis from the new angle.  
There is his cock, soft, pressing against his belly just asking to be played with. Little Omega all ripe for the taking.  
Harry groans as he walks out of the boy's room. He leaves a note for Liam, something along the lines of 'had to head home, not feeling well.'  
But they both know that mean had to wank.  
\---  
Sunday. The one day Harry and Liam don't have to film. Sadly, the director called Liam in; he needed to retake some footage.... so there Harry was at the man's house at 9 am 'babysitting' Louis.  
"Liam. Please! He is eighteen... he can look after himself."  
"Yeah Daddy, listen to Harry!" Louis pouted, however, whined when Liam gave him a stern look.  
"Louis, you have scratched your car seven times this month. So shoot me if I don't trust you."  
Louis rolled his eyes, watching as his dad leant down, pressing a kiss to his forehead and leaving.  
\---  
"Come on Mr Alpha. We are going shopping; there is a new collection out at Gucci that I need to check out."  
Harry raised his eyebrows as Louis attempted to pull him off the couch - the Omega was just too weak.  
"Oh and I suppose you have money to be buying yourself these clothes?" Harry asked, amused. He knew Liam hadn't left Louis his credit card.  
"No." Louis sulked, lower lip tugging between his teeth. He moved to straddle the Alpha's legs, hooking two fingers into Harry's belt as he lightly tugged.  
"But you'll buy them for me, won't you?"  
Harry choked a laugh. "No."  
He watched as the Omega exaggerated his pout, eyelashes fanning his cheeks.  
"You are already a spoilt brat - don't need you becoming more entitled."  
Louis whined crawling up Harry's body, so he was now straddling his waist, his pushed the Alpha's cheeks together. Harry effortlessly took hold of his hands, pushing them away.  
"Not the face," Harry ordered. Louis smirked in response.  
"Make me." Louis moved, attempting to push at Harry's dimple.  
Oh, Harry can do that. To prove himself he flips Louis onto his stomach, sitting on the boy's fat ass - just like a pillow.  
"Hey! Cheater!" Louis whines when Harry turns the television on ignoring him still sat on the boy. Harry watches as the boy eventually stops whining.  
He smirks because sometimes all Louis needs is a bit of manhandling.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get your fat ass up," Harry yells playfully, storming into Louis' bedroom, the boy is on his stomach, very short shorts and a band tee on as he draws on his iPad Pro.  
"You love my fat ass. You should fuck it."  
Harry ignored the remark. "I'm going to show you how to shoot a gun."  
Louis' eyes widen, "I don't need to shoot a gun, i'm too pretty for that."  
Harry merely rolls his eyes, throwing the boy over his shoulder and taking him towards the car.  
\---  
"Harry this is hard." Louis whines as the man tugs on his arms.  
"Arms straighter Louis."  
"Alpha, please... Don't wanna do this." Louis pouts as he Harry stands behind him, hands on Louis' hips.

"Okay little Omega, shoot." Harry orders, watching as Louis flinches as he fires the bullet... sadly it his meters away from the target, a plastic human-shaped dummy.  
Louis sighs, leaning back into the wolves embrace. "Can we go, I will never be able to hit it."  
Harry frowns because he might think Louis is a spoilt brat, but an Omega needs to be able to protect themselves.  
"Mmm, okay, but we will be back here next week and the next and the next until you learn. Understood?"  
Louis rolled his pretty blue eyes, "yes Alpha." so much sarcasm for one little boy.  
\---  
Louis whines, stamping into the lounge room where he can hear Harry loudly yelling at their television. Liam still isn't home; he has to stay late to film night scenes at 11 pm - it sucks, sometimes Louis just needs to cuddle his dad.  
It is currently 4 pm, they have been home for 2 hours, and Louis has just woken up from a nap, it is all Harry's fault. He can hear the Alpha playing Fifa all the way from the third floor - Harry being on the first floor of their mansion.  
So Louis makes the long trip down the stairs - he really needs Liam to install a lift.  
"Harold."  
He watches the Alpha intently as the man sighs dramatically, but never once turns to look at him; he is playing Fifa 17 on the families PS4 pro - Louis has his own in his room.  
"Yes, Princess."  
There is obvious sarcasm in the man's voice. Louis doesn't like it. So with a pout, he jumps onto the same couch Harry is lying on, snuggling under the man's arm and pressing his ass to Harry's crotch.

Harry pauses the game. Slowly moving his head to stare down at the boy. Blue meets green, and Harry raises his eyebrows, Louis smiling up at him cheekily. The Alpha flicks him in the nose, not saying a word and resuming his gave.  
Louis stares at the large flat screen, curved 3D TV.  
"EA has made computer-assisted defending more powerful; you are better off letting the AI defend for you.... actually, even if they didn't make it more powerful this year, you would still be better off letting someone else defend you. You suck."  
Louis knew soccer... he wouldn't hold back telling Harry what was on his mind.  
"Oh really? I'm sure you could do better than me." Harry challenged sarcastically, but Louis took it literally.  
"I'm sure I can too." Louis sat up, snatching the controller from the Alpha, the man took a deep breath in and out, watching as the small boy rolled off the white leather couch and onto the floor. Opening up a new multiplayer game, chucking Harry, a controller for himself.  
"If I win. I get to suck your cock." Louis smiled innocently, watching as the Alpha squinted at him. "I'll do it real well Alpha."  
Harry growled, turning his controller on, eyes flashing red for a second, red eyes were an Alphas natural colour when in wolf form.  
"Don't get excited little Omega. I will be beating you." Harry paused, "when I win, you will be my sexy little maid for two weeks."  
Louis stared at the Alpha. "Three days."  
"One week."  
"Deal." With that, the Omega was holding his small hand out to Harry as the latter took hold of it, pulling him in for a bone crushing handshake.  
\---  
"... you won."


	5. Chapter 5

"..You won" Harry proclaimed softly, almost unbelieving.  
Louis smirked as he slowly crawled towards the Alpha who was sitting on the couch, legs spread wide open - Louis took that as an opportunity to kneel between them.  
Harry's mouth opened wide in an 'O' shape as Louis held both Harry's knees with his small hands smiling innocently up at the Alpha. He fluttered his eyelashes and bit his lip softly.  
"Oh don't worry Mister, I was bound to win... I played with the Doncaster Rovers once." Louis giggled, Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Little Omega we all know that you only played with their cocks." Harry watched as the small boy shrugged with a guilty smile on his face.  
"Don't worry your pretty curls. You can show me how much of an Alpha you are by fucking my throat."  
Louis' pointer and middle fingers sensually crawled up Harry's torso, before he was tugging on the man's neck scarf, and pulling him down as he pecked the Alpha on the lips.  
"Will even be your little maid for a week. Because i'm such a sweet boy. Feel sorry for you. But, now you show me your big Alpha cock." Harry's eyes widen as Louis begins to unzip his fly and unbutton his jeans.  
"Mmm, aren't you a persistent little thing." Harry murmurs, hands threading into Louis' hair.  
Louis giggles softly.  
Harry doesn't know what he is doing when he lets Louis pull his cock out through his jeans and boxers.  
Harry is fourteen years older than Louis. Hell, Harry has known Louis since he was eight... Louis is his best friends son! Oh Lord Liam is going to kill him, but right now, all that matters is getting his cock sucked - he won the gesture... well lost it... confusing.  
It wasn't really a bad bet, either way, he won.  
"A bet is a bet Daddy." Louis' hands move down towards the man's cock. The Alpha groans as he tilts his head back, Louis' hand is so small that he can just wrap one around Harry's thick, circumcised cock, a single vein running along the base.  
"Little Omega, that name was left in 2016." Last year, Louis would not stop calling the Alpha Daddy. Eventually, Harry had given him a playful spanking asking him not to call him that anymore.  
Louis had taken it literally as he stopped using the term. There was something beautiful about having Louis spanked into silence.  
"Well, i'm bringing it back. Mmm finally get your cock; been waiting for so long. Just want it in my mouth."  
Harry groaned as he tugged on the boy's hair softly when Louis began to stroke him.  
"Suck my dick, Louis," Harry ordered, watching as the Omega's eyes lit up with joy; it was like Harry was giving him the best Christmas gift.  
Louis smiled flirtatiously at Harry as he sat comfortably on his knees, Harry was already half hard; cock standing up, so the little Omega licked a fat stripe down the base of the man's cock,  
"I said suck my cock, Louis. Now." Harry growled, becoming impatient. He just needed his dick to be down the little boy's throat.  
Louis, however, was busy wetting the Alpha's cock and little did he know, Harry had short patience. Within a second, Harry's eyes were flashing red as he took hold of the small boy's caramel hair and was forcing his dick down the small boy's throat.  
Harry moaned when the little boy didn't even gag.  
"Oh god, you're barely of age and not even gagging ey little omega? Little slutty boy." Harry began to thrust into the boy's mouth.  
Louis who would have loved to answer sassily, a witty remark; but was rather busy with his mouth, chose to groan instead.  
"Mhmm." It sent vibrations throughout the curly haired man's cock.  
"Fuck." Harry took the time to look down, Louis was staring directly at him; pretty blue eyes looking right through him.  
Louis was having a ball, Harry's cock was a picture perfect gift - the thing he had been begging for, for months. If only he had known all he had to do was bet on a Fifa game.  
Fifa was his new favourite thing.  
"Fuck. Off. Off." Louis frowned when Harry used his hair to pull him off of his cock, whining greedily.   
He squeaked when Harry stood up, peeling off his own jeans and boxers before picking the small boy off the floor and throwing him onto the couch.  
Within a second Louis was back to his euphoric state when Harry began to thrust quickly and without remorse into his mouth, Louis' lips open wide to accommodate Harry Junior.  
Harry knew he couldn't knot Louis' mouth, but he planned to make sure the boy at least swallowed all his cum. He held back his orgasm, making sure his knot didn't grow too large, as to hurt the Omega.  
"Fuck little Omega. Can see my cock in your throat." Harry used his free hand that wasn't in the boy's hair to wrap it around Lou's throat.  
He groaned when he could feel the cock sliding down and up through Louis' throat. He purposefully held tighter, just to admire the little gagging noises the boy made.  
Louis put on a show; he could tell the Alpha was getting off on his small gagging noises. Naturally, the Omega began to suck harder.  
"I'm pulling out now, and you are going to open your little slutty mouth... and i'm going to cum down your little throat, and I want it all swallowed," Harry demanded in a deep rusty voice.  
Oh, how Louis wanted to remind him that this was his prize that Harry was the looser. But honestly, having Harry's cum in his mouth was one of the best prizes ever.  
Louis gagged again when Harry thrust and hit the back of his throat. He nodded softly.  
Harry pulled out when Louis's throat constricted around him; the caramel haired boy didn't bother to close his mouth just kept it wide open, tongue sticking out as Harry tugged himself off to his orgasm, knot popping in his fist as he came.  
Louis leant up on his knees, white couch beneath him. He was in such a pleasurable state; he didn't realise Harry was cumming - within a second he had streams of cum in his mouth.  
Louis gagged, coughing twice.  
He gagged when he couldn't swallow all of the Alpha's cum. Harry just had so much cum that Louis physically had to let it overflow his mouth, dripping down his mouth and onto the once clean couch.  
Harry eventually dropped to sit next to Louis; the boy had fallen onto his side, body limp and throat sore.  
"Why didn't I fuck you sooner..." Harry breathed in awe as the small boy was using his fingers to lick up the cum on the couch.  
"Don't worry Daddy. You can knot and fuck me properly when I go to your house tomorrow to be your sexy little maid."

And that is how their 'no strings attached' sex started.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis really didn't like the Alpha at this moment. After Louis had sucked his dick oh so beautifully the wolf had returned to ignoring the sassy little Omega and become an arrogant little shit.  
So that is how Louis found himself, hours later kneeling on the marble kitchen counter as he quietly searched through the curly haired Alpha's bag with a sneaky smile plastered on his face.  
He found Harry's phone, how stupid; it wasn't even password protected. Who leaves their phone in the same room as Louis without a password? Louis had to giggle – silly Alpha.  
He paused when he heard footsteps, but returned to snooping when they stopped at the bathroom – Harry had returned to playing Fifa, probably practising.  
The little wolf, stuck his tongue out as he searched through Harry's contacts.  
Ellen DeGeneres.  
James Cordon.  
Caroline Flack.  
Kendell Jenner  
Jimmy Fallen  
Liam Payne  
Brat.  
He paused when he saw the last contact in the 'b' section; brat... Louis giggled softly when he noticed that was his own number listed under that contact. Louis quickly changed it to 'princess' with an eggplant and tongue emoji.  
He continued to begin altering all the other contact names, to words like dick, pussy, cock. He was way more amused than he should have been. However, two hands grasping at his waist interrupted him.  
With a gasp, he moved to elbow the body behind him, but a hand gripped his elbow before it could make contact with the body behind him. Louis squeaked loudly, turning to look at the intruder.  
The intruder was a blonde...  
The intruder was a beta...  
The intruder was a... Niall.  
"Niall!" Louis whined. The Beta pulled at Louis' hips so the small boy's legs were dangling off the edge of the counter instead of on the marble.  
"You know Liam says no feet on the kitchen counter." Niall scolds, looking intently at what the small boy was holding; a phone, he knows that phone case – bright pink, Harry's.  
"Louis. What are you doing?" Niall musters up a dominant voice.  
Louis bites his lip, damn, why isn't Niall an Alpha? He is so hot.  
"Notin." Louis flutters his eyelashes seductively, legs swinging back and forth, whining when Niall snatches the telephone from him.  
"You are such a little brat." Niall groans as he scrolls through Harry's contacts – the boy had changed all the contacts from A-O... how tedious.  
"I've been told." Louis smiles innocently, knee moving to rub at the fake Blonde's crotch. Niall looks unimpressed; he holds Louis' knee still shaking his head 'no' watching as Louis pouts.  
"Why does it smell like sex in the lounge room?" Niall questions, the smell of cum and slick prominent when he had walked in. Louis blushes with a giggle, tugging on Niall's hair once.  
"Maybe I could show you what happened..." Louis' hands make their way towards Niall's zipper. The Beta slaps the boy's hands away with a growl.  
"Go. Get the cleaning spray and air freshener. Clean." Niall sounds so dominant, sounds like an Alpha. "Now Louis! Or else Liam will be very unhappy when he gets home in an hour."  
\---  
Louis is home alone now. Both Harry and Niall having left. He doesn't like being alone, alone scares him. Liam should have been home thirty minutes ago; sadly he is running late. Louis has a nice dinner prepared for his dad; he only cooks when he is alone when he feels a bit vulnerable and only for Liam.  
The small boy smiles when he hears the front door open and a tired Liam entering the house. "Mmm hey, Lou." Liam mummers when his son hugs him.  
"Made you dinner Daddy." Louis smiles pointing to the dining table which is so immaculately presented. Liam smiles but shakes his head 'no'.  
"Thank you, baby, but I'm way too tired, going straight to bed." Louis frowns sadly but nods, he understands.  
"C-can we cuddle?" Louis asks unsure.  
Liam nods, using all his strength left to pick the small boy up and onto his hip.  
\---  
"Love you, dad." Louis mutters as he lays his head on Liam's chest, the Alpha strokes his hair. "Shh. I love you too. No matter how many times you scratch your car, no matter how many times you annoy Niall... I will always love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Louis bit his lip as his legs swung back and forth on his chair. He was sitting opposite Niall, who was typing away on his computer. The little Omega was bored, he wanted to have some... fun with Harry, but the Alpha was busy filming the movie.  
That is how he found himself in Niall's office, sitting quietly, eyeing the man's wrist. There was a pretty, expensive-looking gold watch.  
He wanted it.  
"Niallll..." Louis trailed off in his ever so sweet voice, a smile gracing his lips.  
"Louuuuiis." The man copied, never once lifting his eyes from his computer.  
"Daddy must pay you well if you can afford a watch like that." Louis sat up, lifting his knees, so he was hugging them to his chest.  
The blonde raised his eyebrows, briefly looking over the small wolf.  
"My pay is none of your business."  
Louis paused before continuing, "I think your watch would look pretty with my outfit, don't you think so to Ni-Ni?"  
The Beta rolled his eyes as he took the golden metal off his wrist, chucking it at the Omega. A happy Louis was a pleasant noncomplaining Louis.  
Louis giggled, eyes lighting up with joy as he put it on his wrist. "See just like I told you. Pretty."

 

"Go make yourself useful somewhere little Omega."  
\---  
Louis thinks, no, he knows he has never looked sexier than he does now. He purchased a latex maid outfit. He said he would be Harry's sexy little maid, and he doesn't break promises. Especially ones like this.

He is wearing boots, with large heels and platformed fronts. He knows they make him taller, but there is no way he will be as tall as Harry.  
The Alpha is a giant!  
So that is how he found himself leaning against the wall, fluttering his eyelashes, biting his lip as he smiles cheekily up at Harry, the Alpha fashioning a very blank facial expression.  
"Hello, Superman. Came to give you your prize." Louis whispers seductively, one hand grazing the Alpha's chest.  
The Alpha raises his eyebrows questioningly.  
"What are you doing little Omega, people might see you looking like the slutty boy you are."  
A small giggle falls from the little boy's lips, hand travelling down to the Alpha's crotch as he steps forward, so they are chest to chest - well more like chest to neck... Louis is just so short.  
"Only slutty for you Alpha," Louis whispered, eyelashes fluttering.  
Harry rolls his eyes, as he stares down at the barely of age Omega. "Mmm, I find that hard to believe little Omega. You would drop onto your knees for any boy."  
"Let me show you how much of a slut I can be." Harry watches as the boy welcomes himself into Harry's house, closing the front door behind him and leaning back on the mahogany wood.  
Harry briefly looks over the maid outfit, jaw tightening. "Your dress is unacceptably short... look at this, your fat ass hangs out," Harry mutters, hands reaching around the boy's body to grasp his cheeks, sending a harsh spank to the right globe.  
He watches like the Omega gasps, lip being pulled between his bottom and top lip.  
"Desperate," Harry whispers arm on either side of the boy's head as he leans and pecks him softly.  
With that he is walking away, leaving a whiny Louis to strut after him.  
"Well... my sexy little maid, I think my bathroom, kitchen... oh and study could do with a vacuum." Harry smiles cheekily as he opens a cupboard arrogantly pointing to the vacuum cleaner.  
An offended gasp makes it ways onto the Omega's pouty face.  
"Oh, Mr Big Bad Alpha if you even think I am touching... that tool... you have very mistaken." Louis makes a 'tsk tsk tsk' noise as he wiggles his small finger back and forth.  
Harry narrows his eyes, inching forward towards the little Omega like he is prey, within a second Louis is over his shoulder, and Harry is walking off towards the lounge room sending a slap to the eighteen-year-old's exposed ass.  
"Mmm, maybe you won't clean this time. But you will learn to be a good Omega one day. Even bratty boys clean."  
"I think my lounge room might need some cleaning." Harry Mummers, throwing Louis onto the ten thousand dollar couch.  
It is then that Harry finally has the chance to take in the boy's entire outfit. Pretty latex barely covering him, high boots. He is spread out on the couch, all pretty and ripe - ready for the taking.  
"You know what, I change my mind I think my cock needs some cleaning," Harry speaks softly, pulling the Omega towards him by the apron on his maid outfit.  
Maybe giving Louis what he wants once more won't hurt.  
"God, I swear you're a nympho." Harry groans as he pulls Louis onto his knees on the couch.  
"Only for you Daddy." Louis giggles, pulling the Alphas cock out. He just loved sucking dick.  
\---  
"Off off. I don't want to cum from your mouth." Harry groans, pulling the small wolf off his cock.  
The Omega had been deep throating him the past few minutes; Harry didn't want it to end. But he had a better idea.  
He groans when Louis whines, pink tongue out as he attempts to chase after Harry's dick. The latter sends a stinging slap to the boy's exposed thigh for being greedy.  
"Lesson one. Good little Omegas aren't greedy."  
Harry lived off the whining noises the boy was making. He softly pet Louis' cheek watching as the little wolf became vulnerable as Harry used his Alpha voice.  
Harry smirked, about time the little Omega fell into his place.  
"Why don't you go grab Daddy a beer from the fridge?"  
Louis pouted but was quick to nod when Harry gave him a soft slap on his cheek, squishing his mouth together before gently pushing him away.  
He paused for a few seconds, watching as the Omega ran towards the kitchen, following his order - he took a deep breath before chasing after him.  
When he arrived in the kitchen, the small boy was bent over searching through Harry's huge fridge. The Alpha paused, the little brat was wearing a lovely black plug, which was partially covered by a sheer hot pink thong.  
"God you're a slutty boy aren't you." Harry proclaimed he couldn't resist the urge to send a slap to the top of the plug. He watched on as the little boy squeaked, foot popping up as he jumped ever so slightly, plug pushing further into him hitting that certain spot.  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle.  
"You think you own the world, don't you. Think you can get anything you want if you drop to your knees." Harry paused, hand pushing on the Omega's lower back when he attempted to stand up.  
"I said I wanted a beer. Find me a beer."  
Louis whined, he was meant to be the one in charge, the one to boss all the boy's around, the one with the boy's wrapped around his finger.  
Louis murmured a string of curse words, bending back down to search through the fridge.  
Hary squinted softly, lifting up the little Omega's dress, so it was completely showing off his ass, with that he was sending four stinging spanks to the flesh.  
"What was that little Omega? I don't think you should be saying swear words like that. A pretty mouth like yours is reserved for cock."  
Louis gasped as Harry effortlessly picked him up, grabbing the beer from his hand as he pushed him over the edge of the kitchen counter.

"Stay there, spread your legs. Mm, good boy. Such a nice view."  
Louis gasped as Harry sat on the bench behind him - just staring.  
"Little Omega, I said stay still while I drink this beer."  
Harry smirked, yes he was going to have some fun with the desperate boy in front of him.  
\---  
"Liam! Get in this fucking office." Niall shouted, anger seething through him.  
The Alpha's eyes widened at the steaming Beta.  
"What?"  
"Your son is ruining your image."  
Niall's job was to market Liam, what Louis did affected the A-grade actor immensely. So seeing Louis in the tabloids, photos where paps had sneaked pictures of him wearing a sexy maid outfit in his car, was not acceptable.  
Liam stared at the article on Niall's computer.  
"What the fuck is he doing...."


	8. Chapter 8

"Aren't you pretty." Harry murmured, elbows on the kitchen counter as he held his face in both hands, staring at Louis.  
The small boy, who was still bent over the table directly in front of Harry, widened his eyes as he looked back, behind his shoulder at the curly haired lad.  
"Spread those lovely legs." Harry nodded towards Louis. The Alpha raised an eyebrow when Louis only spread his legs slightly. "More."  
The Omega whined but shuffled into position he could hear a satisfied hum from behind him.  
"I'm a bit hungry... are you Louis? I was thinking... pizza?"  
Louis frowned, not understanding, he nodded along with the Alpha. He listened intently, still stretched over the table, plug rubbing against his special spot as he attempted to rut against the table.  
"Yes, mhm yes. Can I also have a serving of wedges? Yes with sour cream."  
Harry spoke articulately on the phone, however, raised an eyebrow when he noticed what the small Omega was doing. Reaching into one of the close by draws he pulled out a wooden spoon.  
"Yes. Delivery. Okay, see you then."  
He hung up, watching as the small wolf helplessly rut against the table for a few more seconds, just smirking. But, all good things must come to an end. With that thought, he was bringing the wooden spoon down onto the slutty boy's ass.  
"Ah!" Louis kicked one of his legs out. Harry chuckled, kneeling down behind the younger boy and slowly pulling his underwear down, leaving it clinging to the top of his spread thighs, just below his ass.  
He took hold of the black plug, twisting it back and forth. "Daddddy," Louis whined.  
"Tell me Louis... what do you want from me?" Harry stopped twisting, moving on to pushing the long, thick plug back and forth.  
"Your cock..." Louis sounded so distraught, so torn apart.  
"My cock? Just my cock? I can give you my cock little Omega... But you have to know... that is all you are getting. You can be my little slut, no strings attached baby."  
Harry had to make sure the boy knew what he was getting himself into before he went further. Sure, he and Louis could be secret little fuck buddies - but a relationship... now that was out of the question.  
Louis cried out when Harry used the plug to jab at his prostate. "Fuck!" The Alpha delivered another harsh spank, using the wooden spoon for that.  
"What have I told you? That mouth is reserved for cock. I don't want to hear a single curse word coming from it."  
Louis was a whining mess, so close to cumming. "Now answer my question, Louis. Are you going to be my little slut? My little secret fucktoy?"  
The caramel haired boy breathed out; he was about to cum. "Yes! Yes! Fire out."  
Harry smirked, vigorously moving the plug back and forth without remorse, watching as slick trickled down the Omega's thighs. But, a ringing doorbell was interrupting them.  
The Alpha paused, licking his lips and fingers which were covered in slick as he stilled his actions, pug left deep inside the Omega.  
"Be a good boy now and wait here. That will be the pizza. No cumming."  
\---  
"Hello. Pizza delivery." A cheery Alpha spoke, name tag reading Stan.  
Harry watched as the pizza delivery boy's eyes widened, evidently recognising Harry.  
"Oh my god your...." He didn't finish his sentence, mouth left wide open. Harry merely chuckled softly. The entire house smelt like sex and Louis' slick, there was no way the Alpha could miss the smell.  
"Oh, would you look at that. I left my wallet in the kitchen.... why don't you follow me inside." Harry smiled cheekily, nodding towards his hallway.  
The pizza delivery guy wordlessly followed, now noticing the strong scent of sex, and how it increased the closer, they got to what he assumed to be the kitchen.  
His eyes widened when he saw, who he quickly recognised as Liam Payne's son Louis, all spread out ready to be ravished.  
"Fuck...Daddy needa cum." Louis rambled, obviously not yet aware of the stranger in the room. Harry raised an eyebrow at his slutty little maid, one leg against the wall as he cockily searched through his wallet.  
Harry nodded at Stan, motioning towards the wooden spoon before addressing him. "Would you give him a spank. Trying to teach him not to curse. Little brat needs to learn some discipline."  
Both Louis and the pizza delivery guy's eyes widened. Louis gasped, only now noticing another Alpha was in the room, went to stand up, of course, Harry was quick to hold him down; one hand pressing on his back.  
And well, Stan, he unsurely picked up the spoon and carefully delivered a stinging spank to the boys, already, bright pink ass.  
"Thanks." Hary smiled at the overwhelmed Alpha, who was gradually getting hard. He took out $30 passing it to the delivery boy.  
"Thirty dollars for the cost of the pizza... and..." Harry paused passing him more money. "Here three hundred dollars. For you to keep quite. No telling what happened. You never met us. Kapish?" Harry spoke with authority, puffing out his chest.  
He watched as the teen delivery boy gasped and nodded, taking the money and passing the pizza to Harry before running out of the room and towards the front door.  
Harry rolled his eyes. Young Alphas these days.  
"Now little Omega. What have we learnt today?" Harry spoke as he began to set out plates, glancing at the needy little boy still bent over the table.  
"No cursing."  
Harry nodded when Louis mumbled his response, slowly walking over and behind the small little wolf.  
"Smell so good."  
Harry commented before bending down behind him, pushing his plug further, sliding Louis' panties back up and onto his hips before pulling his dress back down, so it covered his beautiful red ass.  
Within a second Harry was hiking Louis up and sitting him on the counter he was just leant over. A small gasp fell from the Omega's lips, cock hard and prominent under his revealing dress.  
"Give Daddy a little kiss," Harry growled softly, leaning in for a peck which Louis gladly delivered. "Good boy, now eat your food."  
Harry smiled as he passed Louis a plate with a few slices of pizza on it.  
He could get used to to this.  
Better hope Liam doesn't find out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello, Daddy." Louis smiled as he walked back into his father's house - finally back from Harry's. He had insisted that the Alpha lend him clothing - however, Harry was a stubborn one, only giving him a white bathrobe.

Louis turned to give his father the once over, only now noticing how irate the Alpha looked. There he was, legs spread slightly as he stood upright and tall, arms crossed as he frowned.  
The Omega bit his lips, tightening his robe.  
"Da-daddy are you okay?"  
Liam's jaw tightened. "Where were you?" The Alpha all but growled at his son. He watched as the little Omega ever so slightly curled in on himself.  
"At the spa..." Louis smiled, blinking innocently - if Liam hadn't seen the picture Niall showed him, he would have easily believed the wolf.  
"Lying isn't an attractive feature Louis."  
"M'not lying Daddy." Louis smiled innocently, because, no, he wasn't lying... well he kind of was.  
He had actually previously booked a spa treatment for today, however never attended, too preoccupied with Harry. The Omega took out his iPhone 7 Plus, which dwarfed his hands, from the pocket of the towel gown.  
It didn't take him long to bring up the spa booking receipt... Liam didn't need to know that he never attended the session.  
"See Daddy. Proof."   
Liam raised his eyebrows sceptically.  
"Well, Louis. I also have proof that you were a naughty boy somewhere else." The Omega frowned, curious as he tilted his head to the left.  
Liam rolled his eyes. "My office please Louis."  
\---  
"Explain this picture, Louis." Liam was sitting in his gold plated leather desk chair fit for a king, little Louis had happily plonked himself on his fathers lap - Liam couldn't help but roll his eyes as he pointed at the picture of Louis sat in his car with a sexy maid outfit on that paps had captured.  
Louis' mouth fell open; his car windows were meant to be tinted.  
"That is... Photoshop," Louis spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Liam sent his son a sceptical look.  
"Yes, even call Harry... he went to the spa with me. Daddddy, why don't you believe me?" Louis began to pout.  
"Fine. I'm sorry Loubear... I just, wasn't sure okay... These images could ruin me.... but if they are photoshopped.... then... it's okay. Sorry baby."  
Louis smiled softly, he knew the old;  
'i'm so innocent you can even call Harry'   
card never failed - and like usual Liam never made that phone call... his thoughts being somewhere on the line of;  
'Louis must not be lying if he is okay with me calling Harry.'  
Louis lent down, pecking his dad on the lips. He and Liam had a strange relationship, Louis never really grew out of his child ways - he still kissed his father on the lips, still loved his cuddles, still loved Liam to give him his every piece of attention.  
Louis doesn't even want to imagine what it will be like if Liam were to get a new Omega.... Louis cringes at the thought.  
"Night Daddy."  
\---  
"Zayn! Gigi!" Louis squeals when he quite randomly runs into his friends in Fortnum & Mason the following day. Gigi's eyes light up as she too squeals, hugging the other Omega.  
Zayn walked over, taking Louis' hand as he spins the small Omega in a circle. Louis laughs, "what was that for?" He tilts his head at his olive skinned friend.  
"You looked good, had to see the entire outfit. You know me Lou, gotta love a nice outfit.  
Both Louis and Gigi laugh.  
"Lou! Lord, I have some news!" She giggles, turning to Zayn as he holds her hand.  
"You sure you are going to tell him here?" Zayn raises an eyebrow amused by how excited his little mate is. Gigi nods enthusiastically.  
"This isn't really where I planned on telling you Lou.... but I need to tell somebody." She paused for dramatic effect.  
"I think i'm pregnant." She whispered as if it was the biggest secret. "Two positives, one negative."  
"Shut up!" Louis gasped, "no way girl." He spoke in awe, looking at her flat stomach. "Omg, babe. You're going to be parents?" Louis squeals quietly.  
Zayn smiles, hugging the girl to his side as he presses a loving kiss to her temple. "Hopefully."  
\---  
'Send me a pic of your pretty fat ass baby.'  
Louis' eyes widen. He is currently at a very expensive restaurant with his father and his billionaire rich friends... and Harry is texting him requests like that?  
Oh lord.  
'Wanna see your pink hole.'  
Louis looks up; he is the only Omega at the table, the others all being older Alpha males and females closer to Liam's age, forty, then Louis' eighteen year-old-self.  
If he was to start producing slick now, there was no way it would go unnoticed by the twelve Alphas. Luckily none of them are too interested in the Omega, more interested in business.  
Louis takes this as his chance to reply. 'Horny lil Superman ey?... I'm at fancy dinner.... busy.'  
He bites his lip waiting for Harry's reply, making sure to hide his phone under the tablecloth - Liam cannot see the conversation on his phone.  
'You're my little slut, Louis, act like a slut. Go to the bathroom and take a picture for Daddy.'  
Louis can merely gulp.... so influenced by the Alphas obvious dominance, even through text.  
'Yes, Sir.'


	10. Chapter 10

Louis took a deep breath in. Locking his phone and slipping it into his pocket. His eyes flicked over to Liam - who luckily wasn't talking.  
"Daddy," Louis whispered softly, nudging his father.  
"I told you to stay quite Louis, what is it?"  
The Omega pouted, eyebrows furrowing as he curled in on himself at his dad's harsh whisper. It was true though, Liam had told him not to speak unless spoken to. It wasn't uncommon for the young Omega to blurt out something unacceptable around a dinner table. At dinners like these, Liam would have much rather Louis stay quite instead of the threat of him ruining his reputation.  
A billionaire has a lot of money, yes. But a billionaire also has a lot of bills, meaning Liam does need his money. A bad reputation means a loss of income.  
"May I please go to the bathroom?"  
Liam's face softened, he was always stressed when around his so called 'friends' - they weren't true friends, anyone could see that. So leaning over, he ran his hand through Louis' hair.  
"Be quick darling."  
\---  
Louis took a deep breath as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was luckily all alone, and the thought of what he was about to do next both scared him and turned him on beyond belief.  
'I'm waiting Louis'

The caramel haired boy gulped as he read Harry's text, so with excitedly shaking hands, he checked that he was alone once more before unbuttoning his tight slacks.  
He tilted his head to the side admiring himself for a second before snapping a picture, ass still clad in boxer briefs, he didn't feel like wearing panties and sending it to Harry. He giggled as he saw the small delivered change to read in a split second.

'Fuck. Show me more skin baby; I want you nude.'  
Louis groaned at that, checking once more that the door was still firmly closed before dropping his boxers just below his ass and unbuttoning his shirt letting it fall to the floor.  
'Like this?' Louis teased, sending a picture of just his chest.

The boy smiled, biting his lip at Harry's reply.  
'Don't think I won't spank you again. Do as Daddy says.'  
So Louis did just that, he turned towards the mirror posing beautifully as he snapped a picture and sent it off. Within a second, he was receiving a facetime.  
"Lou you fucking little twink. God. Your body." Louis giggled at the words that fell from Harry's mouth.  
"Daddy, this is so naughty, anyone could walk in here," Louis muttered, once more checking that the door was shut - unfortunately, there was no lock. The small Omega moved to pull up his pants but was stopped by the Alphas demanding tone.  
"No stop. Show Daddy your body."  
So Louis did, pointing the camera towards himself best he could, listening intently to the groans from the other side of the line.  
"Look what you did to me pup."

Louis whined at the pet name, little prick hardening in his hand - he had begun to softly palm himself.  
"Daddy wanna get fu-"  
Sadly for the Omega, he didn't get to finish that sentence as the bathroom door was opening. Louis and Harry both locked eyes through the camera, but before Louis could move the intruder was speaking.  
"Oh my Lord Louis!" Harry raised his eyebrows, a smirk forming on his features, he knew that voice.  
"Ed!" Louis squeaked out - trying to cover himself the best he could from the ginger man's roaming eyes.

"Ed, it's Harry - how are you lad?" Louis blushed when Harry's voice echoed throughout the quiet room. The ginger haired Alpha alert to everything, eyes glued to Louis' body. Eventually, he moved forward, taking the iPhone from the shocked Omega, whose clothing was in a pile at his feet.  
"Harold, are you are aware that Liam Payne's son is very much nude right now... while us Alphas sit around and discuss how to make money for little Omega's like him to sponge off."  
Harry chuckled at Ed's remark, but Louis let out an exasperated gasp - but it was true, he used powerful Alpha's money to buy himself things.  
"Hey! I don't do tha-" Louis started, but was stopped by a growl from Harry, the Omega was quick to hang his head, re-dressing, his cock was so hard. There was no lie in saying he had a humiliation kink.  
He just loved feeling small.  
"Now Ed, none of this ever happened. Correct?" Harry raised his eyebrow through the facetime call. The ginger, who was holding the phone looked back and forth between Louis and the screen.  
"What's in it for me?"  
Harry was about to answer, but the small Omega was quick to jump in.  
"I'll suck you off!" Louis bit his lip before correcting himself, "If that is okay with you... Daddy."  
And so the Omega did, Harry's little toy gets passed around sometimes, and he loves it.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis looked in the mirror; he looked pretty today. He had a soft pink and white stripe shirt and tight black, ankle length jeans - hair brushed into a fringe perfectly.  
He quickly took a mirror selfie of himself, Adidas shoe clad feet, and doggy filter posting it to his Snapchat Story. Such a typical white girl move. He giggled when Zayn replied within the minute. With a simple; 'looking hot babe.' God Louis loved his best friend.  
Following that, the small Omega skipped out of his walk-in wardrobe in search of Liam.  
"Daddy?" Louis whined pout on his face, however, received no response from the said man, instead a blank look from a blonde Beta.  
The Omega tilted his head at Niall; he was holding a Doncaster Rovers jersey. "What's this for Mr Horan?" Louis quizzed with a playful attitude.  
The blonde Beta, who worked for Liam in one of the additional offices, yawned as he flopped onto Liam's couch, chucking Louis the red jersey.  
"What did you do? Let em fuck you?" Niall quizzed with a sarcastic, bored... but an almost curious tone of voice.  
Louis was confused until he realised this was a personalised, hand-signed jersey; with Tomlinson on the back. His eyes lit up as he ran over to the Beta, hugging him.  
"Oh my! Yes! I thought the coach of the Doncaster Rovers was joking when he said he would this to me." The small boy squealed, slipping into it... and fuck it was large, it reached mid-thigh.  
Niall only laughed, standing up, much taller than Louis. He took the opportunity to check the size tag.  
"God Lou, it is a fucking size small. You a dwarf or some'tin?" Louis giggled as Niall's Irish accent was prominent.  
"Maybe you and everyone else are just giants."  
Niall rolled his eyes because no Louis was just overly short.  
\---  
It was the next day when Harry realised what had happened to his phone. He never actually made many phone calls, but when he went to make a phone call to his manager, whose number he could not remember, he realised the crime that someone had committed.  
All his contacts from A-O were changed to stupid, vulgar terms.  
And of course, there was only one name that came to mind. The culprit had to be Louis Tomlinson.  
Looking down his list of contacts, he groaned in annoyance; he needed to call the little brat. However, he soon noticed that his contact for Louis, which was once labelled, brat, was also changed.... And of course, it had to be the contact marked Princess.  
So Harry called him.  
"Hello, Harry." Harry squinted as he heard Louis' bubbly voice through the phone.  
"Louis.... Or should I call you Princess," Harry spoke softly, darkly and almost dangerously.  
He heard the small boy gulp through the phone, yep, Louis was the culprit.  
"Whatever floats your boat Daddy," Louis smirked at the growl the Alpha released through the speakers, fuck.  
There was a silent pause before Harry spoke again. What he said next, wasn't a request, it was an order.  
"You come to my house, now. You are going to be a good boy and call every single contact you changed and ask for their name, and then change it to the correct contact name; am I understood?"  
And fuck. Harry's Alpha was coming out, and it was making the little Omega wet. He nodded subconsciously before even answering.  
"Yes, Daddy..." Louis was surprisingly amazed about how much power the Alpha had over him.  
Harry smirked, and let the phone line remain silent for a second before whispering hotly.  
"Oh and Louis?"  
"... yes."  
"Bring a vibrator."  
\---


	12. Chapter 12

It was only natural that the small Omega had hurriedly packed an overnight bag after hearing Harry's demand. He made sure to include his favourite bright pink vibrator. It had a little remote and twisted as it vibrated, it certainly made him cum quickly.  
Sadly, just as he was about to exit the house, Liam called him over. The Alpha raised his eyebrows, as he looked at the boy's attire, very short shorts. In fact, Liam could most certainly see his ass.

"Louis. Love, how bout you change into something a little... more age appropriate." Liam bit his lip. He was just trying to protect his baby.  
Louis bit his lip before pouting. "Daddddy. I'm only going to Zayn's - plus i'm eighteen."  
Louis put on a sweet face, but inside he was smirking like the joker. He was anything but innocent; he was the best liar out there. He doesn't know if that is a good trait, but it comes in handy.  
"Promise?" Liam gave his son his puppy face subconsciously. Louis almost felt bad. Almost.  
"Promise Daddy." With that Louis was skipping over to the forty-year-old and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek before leaving.  
\---  
Louis had welcomed himself inside Harry's unlocked door, he was a princess, and a princess shouldn't have to knock – Harry seemingly wasn't surprised either as he didn't bother with formalities, instead immediately asking, "did you do as I said little Omega? Show me your vibrator."  
The small wolf blushed, jumping onto the counter, legs swinging adorably as he picked out his pink vibe, sexually running his hands over it. "Not as big as you Daddy," Louis commented – the Alpha ignored the comment, taking the plastic toy from the young boy.  
"God, you're naughty, fucking messing with my phone. You're so entitled little bratty boy ey?" Louis didn't answer; he knew it was a rhetorical question. So the curly haired man continued.  
Leaning forward he pinched Louis' thigh as he picked the small boy off the counter and onto his hip.  
"Do you need a spanking? Should I use my hand, or maybe even my belt." The small Omega kicked at the Alpha's words.  
"I've been very naughty Daddy," Louis admitted, kissing up the Alpha's neck as they made their way into the bedroom, he basked in the moan that Harry released however squealed when suddenly he was in the air, before landing on the huge bed.  
The boy giggled when he felt the slippery silk sheet beneath him. Harry raised his eyebrows, grabbing the Omega's ankles and dragging him closer to the end of the bed, where the Alpha was stood.  
"What's so funny little Omega?" Harry asked, but before the boy could answer the Alpha was flipping him over and landing a harsh spank to his jiggly cheek.  
"Too slow. Answer faster."  
The Omega gasped letting out a squeal before whining. Within seconds Harry had taken off his belt, and this time, the GUCCI leather was coming down onto the boy's exposed ass – why didn't he listen to Liam and change into something that covered his skin?  
He wriggled around on the blankets as Harry sat next to him, passing him his unlocked phone.  
"Now Dolly, I will let you decide, do you want me to spank you while you change my contacts, or do you want me to plug you with the vibrator while you change my contacts?"  
Louis bit his lip, because God. Both options sounded orgasm worthy.  
"If you don't give me an answer in three seconds little Omega I will do both." Harry paused watching as the Omega became vulnerable, almost as if he was being put under too much pressure, being asked the hardest question in the world.  
"Three."  
"Two."  
"One."  
Harry smirked.  
"Both it is."


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, my."  
"Ring the number, Louis."  
The small boy currently had his panties down, resting just below his ass as Harry pushed him into the mirror, face squashed against the cold metal.

Fat, muscular ass on display as he shakily held Harry's huge iPhone seven plus – a pretty red colour – Harry had made a joke when he handed Louis his phone that soon enough his ass would match the colour of his cell.  
Bright Red.  
Louis could feel Harry's hands stretching his cheeks apart. He was standing, his entire body against the mirror, while Harry was leaning down on his knees, as he spread the boy's exposed ass, spitting on his hole.

It was evident he was fucked recently.  
"Who fucked you, Louis?" Harry quizzed, as he brushed his thumb over the boy's red hole. The Omega whined, slick begging to form against Harry's thumb – the Alpha smirked when the Omega's hole fluttered slightly.  
"Answer me little Omega." The Alpha reminded with a spank to the boy's ass.  
"One of the extras in the film." The smaller of the two whispered his answer; Harry raised his eyebrow.  
"What's his name?"  
The little Omega gasped, as Harry's fingers breached his hole, going straight to his prostate.  
"Oh, my!" He paused for a second before answering, "I-I didn't get his name... I called him Mister."  
Harry growled softly. "Tsk tsk tsk. Little slut." With every mocking sound, he made he used both hands to spank both Louis' large globes.  
The Omega only pushed back against the wolves strong hands.  
"Call the number Louis," Harry ordered, as he stepped back to grab the pink vibrating dildo Louis had brought with him. Harry admired it for some time as he heard the phone ring. It was rather thick, not as thick as his cock but still enough to stretch the Omega's slutty hole out.  
Just as the man, who by the sounds of was Simon Cowell – Harry's manager – picked up the phone, Harry circled the boy's rim with the toy. He smirked at Louis' face. He was in bliss, but at the same time being tortured.  
Louis was normally very loud in bed, so holding in his moans was hard.  
"Hello, Sir.. uh. Sorry, I am calling as Harry Styles' contacts. Um ah. Have um been with um ah. TAMPERED! With." Louis squeaked when Harry inserted the vibrating dildo, with no remorse, on full speed.  
"Is everything okay?" The man on the phone quizzed.  
Louis took a deep breath, resting his head on the mirror, as he fell to his knees against the metal.  
"Yes – sorry. His contact have been tampered with, not leaked, but we have lost the names, so could I please verify whose number this is?"  
"Simon Cowell."  
Harry smirked as Louis thanked Simon and hung up, changing the contact from 'Fuck my fat ass' to 'Simon Cowell.'  
"Good boy." Harry praised, as he picked up the Omega's pliant body easily, making sure the dildo didn't fall out and threw the boy onto the king-sized bed. Velvet sheets, under his soft skin.  
Louis had trouble balancing on all fours as the sheets were so slippery, but soon enough Harry's large hands were on his hips, hiking him up the bed and pushing him onto his elbows, face squished into the pillow as he removed the boy's shorts from his upper thighs.  
"Go on Louis... there are a lot more people to call." Harry teased, pushing the dildo in further, leaving it just against the boy's prostate. He palmed his own dick at the little whiny noises that left Louis' mouth.  
So the boy called the next number on the list, this one was under the name 'cock sucker'. Harry almost laughed when his own mother picked up.  
Louis' face went bright red too; he recognised that voice. Harry sent a slap to the boy's ass when he didn't say anything.  
"He-llo this is Louis Tomlinson Mrs Styles.... Sorry I didn't mean to call you... bye."  
Harry laughed at the small boy, pressing kisses to his red cheeks before landing another spank, this time to his upper thighs. The boy jumped at the unexpected pain.  
"Daddy!"  
Harry shushed the boy as he rubbed his thumb against the inflamed skin, simply telling Louis to call the next person.  
This time it was one of Harry's friends, and Louis was having trouble articulating words, but eventually, he got her name, Taylor Swift. Louis was too out of it to even realise how famous she was.  
The next phone call was hard because Harry was now fucking him with the dildo, hard and fast – Louis' cock was leaking, and God he needed to cum. Between the vibrations and Harry spanking him every few minutes, he was dying for release.  
The following phone call, Louis gave out on self-control and began to rut against the sheets, so desperate and so pretty. Harry spanked him, directing him to stop, but the Omega wasn't listening, just relishing in the pleasure he was feeling.  
And then he came. On the phone. For whoever was on the other end to hear.  
Loud moans were falling from his sinfully pink lips. Harry didn't touch the Omega, just watched as his slicked up hole fluttered and his small cock blew a load onto his stomach.  
It was only then that Harry heard the voice on the other end, it was very Irish, and very obvious who it was – Mr Niall Horan.  
"Harry? Harry, are you fucking someone? Fuck I didn't need to be involved in your kinkiness. Dickhead."  
The man ended the call, throwing his phone somewhere else in favour of peppering the Omega with kisses, licking up the cum on his stomach – just watching his blissed out face come back to reality.  
"Good boy Lou."  
"Was good?" The Omega asked for reassurance.  
"Very good, wanna be a better boy for Daddy? Come suck me off."  
And so he did.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam smiled as Louis walked into the kitchen in one of his long-sleeved flannels.  
"Morning love, how did you sleep." Liam moved to hug Louis wrapping the small boy in his massive muscular arms.  
"Slept okay thanks, Daddy." Louis paused to yawn, "are you making coffee?"  
Liam nodded at his son, motioning to the coffee machine. It was high-tech, something you might find in a Starbucks.  
"You want anything?" The forty-year-old raised his eyebrows.  
Louis tilted his head, sniffing the air before moving to sit on the kitchen counter.  
"Can I have a semi-iced caramel half vanilla decaf latte with no foam using half fresh almond milk and half soy milk with a small swirl of whipped cream covered in a pinch of cinnamon and a fresh cherry."  
Liam stared blankly at his son, finally laughing when Louis finished, "if you want that, make it yourself Lou – God you're silly love."  
Liam flicked the Omega in the nose before walking away from a pouting Louis.  
"Wait, Daddy!" Louis called before Liam could leave the room.  
He took in his dad's appearance for a second. He was dressed in a white robe, slippers, glasses and held a newspaper in his hands. He was looking older lately, as he was so tired from filming night scenes.  
"Yes, Lou?" Liam asked, awaiting his question  
"Can I please have some money to get my belly button pierced?" The boy bit his lip when Liam frowned.  
"Lou, you know how I feel about body piercings, I don't want you looking slutty and cheap."  
Louis frowned, stamping his small foot on the ground.  
"Daddy please..." He whined, and of course, nobody could resist that pout.  
So, with a sigh Liam allowed it.  
"Fine, ask Niall to take you to the piercing parlour when he gets here. Tell him I'll pay him back if he pays."  
The little Omega cheered, eyes lightening as he skipped over kissing his dad on the cheek.  
"Thank you, Daddy."  
\---  
"Get your feet off my seats, Louis." Niall groaned.  
Why did Liam have to put him in charge of taking Louis to the piercing parlour... his job is to manage Liam, not manage Louis.  
"Why Niall? It's only a BMW..." Louis shrugged nonchantly the man gave him an 'are you kidding me look.'  
"Brat."  
Louis merely giggled as he leant over the intercom and pressed a wet kiss to the blonde's cheek.  
"Oh, I hope you enjoyed Harry's call yesterday..." Louis mentioned with a smirk; this caught Niall's attention.  
"What are you talking about?"  
The small Omega giggled at the beta, moving his hand, so it was resting on Niall's thigh.  
"Oh well... I see how you stare at my ass; I just thought you would have loved hearing me moan the other day."  
Niall gulped, staring at Louis' hand when he pulled up at a red light, he took this opportunity to move the Omega's hand.  
"That was you?" Niall questioned, staring at the road, not daring to look at Louis, he just knew the Omega would be fashioning a little cheeky grin.  
Louis makes a little noise of confirmation, "Harry is really good with his hands." Louis commented.  
This time Niall's head snapped to face Louis, finally putting two and two together.  
"What..."  
Louis only shrugged grinning wickedly.  
"I'm so telling Liam." Was Niall's response. Because what would Liam say if he heard that his best friend, and co-star 32-year-old Harry was fucking his son... his 18-year-old supposedly, 'innocent' son?  
Louis giggled, shaking his head in a 'no' direction, "nope... if you do, I'll tell him you touched me without my permission. Daddy will fire you on the spot. We all know you make more money a year in this job than any other job can offer in 10 years."  
The blonde growls, inner Beta angry, because he knows the Omega has won. With that, he steps on the gas pedal.  
"Don't worry Ni-Ni... maybe you can have your turn with me one day."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry can't help but roll his eyes at the predicament he and Niall are in. Honestly, it's all fucking Liam's fault. Liam and Harry decided to go to a night club for a best friend's night out. Eventually, they invited Niall – and somehow Louis managed to find out.  
And of course, the little brat whined his way into being allowed to come with them. Naturally, Liam was the one to allow the eighteen-year-old to tag along.  
Seeing as Liam was still on the film set and would be driving to the club straight after he finished shooting, Louis was riding with Niall and Harry to the night club which was a thirty-minute drive.  
Harry was driving, the blonde in the passenger seat and Louis was, of course, whining in the back about not getting the front seat.  
"Louis. Be a good Omega or I swear...." Harry growled softly, locking eyes with the caramel haired boy through the mirror, watching as he curled in on himself. Harry nodded happily when Louis became pliant and quite.  
"Thanks, mate." Niall commented, "he needs a firm voice sometimes." Harry only nodded along.  
\---  
It is 15 minutes later when Louis speaks up again in an alarmed voice, "pull over!"  
Harry, evidently startled, veers the vehicle to the side of the road.  
"Are you okay?" The blonde questions, turning around and making sure Louis isn't harmed only to find the little Omega staring fondly out the window at a tiny puppy.  
"Look how cute it is!" Louis expresses his adoration of the fluff ball sitting on the footpath. It has a leash attached to its collar and is tied to a fence outside a small shop.  
Harry groans, because he stopped the car thinking, Louis was in distress, but of course, he is anything but that.  
"I want to pet the puppy," Louis begs, trying to open his door, only find it locked – Harry used the child lock... meaning the door can only be opened from the outside.  
The Omega lets out an upset whine, "Niawwwwll..... Hawwwwwy."  
"Louis this is stupid I am not getting out and opening your door so you can pet a fucking dog that belongs to someone else. We have somewhere to be." Niall explains it a bored tone.  
"You must have had a sad childhood." Louis sasses.  
"Look pup, just buckle up again please, I am not intoxicated enough to deal with a bratty tantrum." Louis' eyes sparkle at Harry's declaration.  
"Pweeease Harrrry pweaaase." He begs, and of course, after some time he gets his own way, and Harry jumps out of his door and opens the Omega's door, receiving a thankful hug.  
"One minute."  
Louis can't help but smirk as he plays with the puppy, he just loves getting his way.  
\---  
Louis squeals when he sees Liam at the club, rushing over to the man and jumping into his open arms. He truly loves his dad, and misses him easily.  
"Daddy! Missed ya."  
Liam laughs at the Omega's affection, "love you too darling, come on love lets go inside."  
Harry and Niall lock eyes watching Liam and Louis interact, Louis can be a little brat. But in the end, he really does have a big heart. Especially with Liam.  
\---  
Louis stares up at Liam with wide eyes, mouth slightly part.  
The club is extremely packed, so Liam was setting out some strict rules to make sure Louis would stay safe at the crowded bar – Harry and Niall were nodding along agreeing with everything the Alpha said.  
"You do not speak to anyone taller than you understand?" Liam raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.  
"But everyone is taller than-"Louis was cut off by Niall's laughter, "I think that's the point love."  
Harry spoke up next, "and don't take a drink from anyone except me, Liam or Niall. And don't drink from your cup if you put it down."  
Louis pouted, "but... free drinks?...."  
Liam immediately shook his head 'no', "don't trust free shit - people: they are always up to no good."  
Niall watched as Liam walked away, whispering into the Omegas ear. "Please control your sex drive - I do not want to see you following an Alpha to the bathroom."  
Louis tilted his head mocking a confused face; he knew what the blonde meant... but for his reputation's sake, he would act innocent.  
"Why?"  
Niall only sighed, "Shh. Now come on, let's find a booth."  
\---  
Harry wants to groan and roll his eyes... because he cannot find Liam and Niall anywhere, subsequently he is stuck babysitting the little Omega.  
Who is very much intoxicated, blowing bubbles into his pink fruity vodka drink... Harry is more than certain 80% of it is vodka.  
He watches as Louis plays with his large ring clad fingers, curiously hooking their hands together. And honestly, Harry can't help but smile. Because Louis is so small and so curious and altogether an adorable drunk.  
"Love your hands, Harry."  
"Why is that pup?" Harry smiles using his free hand to poke Louis' nose.  
Louis doesn't know what he is saying, probably why he blurts out his following sentence, "So big...can protect me. Big hands mean hard spankings."  
Harry's eyes widen as his grip on Louis' own hand tightens.  
"Do you need a spanking Louis?" Harry asks, not in a punishing way, but almost curious – as if he is genuinely interested to know if Louis wants to be spanked, to be taught a lesson.  
Taught not to be a brat.  
"I'd love it if you just wait..." Louis mumbles, before passing out drunk.  
Harry can't help but sigh.  
So close. Dammit.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis loved day's like today. It was a rare sight that Liam wasn't working. He had the day off - Niall wasn't in the house, nor Harry.  
Just son and father.  
Louis acts out a lot, acts entitled and bratty. And honestly, he does love to be manhandled, loves to be spoilt... but a piece inside him just wants more attention from his father.  
Liam knows this. The man loved the Omega with all his heart, however, in saying that growing up Louis did come second to his acting and employment opportunities. The now billionaire forty-year-old was at the peak of his career when Louis came along. Unfortunately that mean't the boy was often with babysitters and subsequently used negative behaviour as a form of attention.  
You could say Louis is the stereotypical boy with Daddy Issues.  
Even at eighteen, Louis still takes any opportunity he has to be near his dad. He loved and admired Liam so much.  
"Hey Loubear." Liam smiled as he ruffled his son's hair, the Omega's eyes lit up as he walked into the room, noticing the basket on the kitchen table.  
"Hi daddy." Peaking into the basket the boy gasped, "are we... are we going somewhere?"  
It was a picnic basket, filled with food. The Alpha only smiled as he pulled the shorter boy in for a hug. Even for an Omega Louis was short - and compared to Liam's 6'3 frame, he dwarfed the boy. The Alpha honestly questions whether Louis is his child sometimes, how could someone so short be his son? He is only joking of course.  
"Well I know it has been a good year since we last transformed... and with all these new rules and regulations about where we can shift into wolf form it is getting harder to make time. I thought you might like to let loose. You know... go on a father son jog and picnic?" Liam questioned smiling at the caramel haired boy who looked as happy as he did every Christmas morning.  
"Really? You would do that for me?" Louis bit his lip, hiding his over-joyous grin. Louis knew Liam was getting older, and as he aged it become more painful transforming - especially because it wasn't second nature... having not undergone the process in a long period.  
To put it lightly, Liam hated turning.  
Louis on the other hand had an opposing opinion.  
"Lou. I love you. Of course I would do anything for you."  
\---  
Two loud howls could be heard.  
The Alpha stood a solid 1.5 meters off the ground, fully black coat shining under the sunlight as he cleaned the Omega's much lighter, caramel and white coat with his tongue. Unlike the Alpha, Louis was an Omega, standing at a mere 90cm. The latter nuzzled into his father before playfully tackling him.  
Naturally Liam overpowered the tiny wolf with a short playful growl.  
Mind melding Liam spoke to Louis, 'up for that jog now?'  
The Omega could only smile, of course he was.  
\---  
Louis didn't like this. Not one bit. The day was going perfectly well - he had his dad's attention the entire time. Of course something at work had to come up, and Liam left Louis alone in the woods in a hurry. Something about having to film a voiceover for the movie he was premiering in.  
Louis rolled his blue eyes. He had transformed back into his human form, now wrapped naked - but in a blanket. His dad had left him the car - opting on catching a taxi.  
However, as the small Omega sniffed the air he wasn't expecting to smell a very familiar Alpha.  
"Ha-Harry?"  
Turning around, he stared at the shaggy dark brown wolf in awe. Was that Harry? After all these years he had never seen the large man in wolf form. He watched on as the animal began to transform into human form, revealing that yes, that was indeed Harry.  
The Omega gasped, not because the man was naked, but because of the large cut on his abdomen.  
"Harry what happen-" The Omega was cut off by a worried rant.  
"Get in the car and drive Louis. There are stray wolves here. They attacked me." Harry grunted as he moved to jump in Louis' car as well.  
Unfortunately, just as he reached for the handle, there was a mirage of growls heard behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis gasped reaching for the handle the minute he heard Harry's startled voice yell, "get in!"  
Sadly for the tiny Omega, he was too slow. Within a second the caramel haired boy felt an aggressive tug on his ankle, and looking down he screamed at the sight of blood. But the coppery substance was the least of Louis' worries as he was pulled by the ankle by the stay wolf landing hardly face first in the fallen autumn leaves.  
"Louis!" Harry yelled as the younger of the two let out a blood curdling scream when the huge black Alpha began to pull him further into the forest. The billionaire who was already hurt ground his teeth together before undergoing the painful transformation back into wolf form in order to help the distressed Omega.  
A second later the actor was racing after Louis whose screams were easy to track down not far into forest. Harry could only growl at what he saw. There Louis was, the black wolf was still holding him by his ankle, Harry wanted to cringe, it had to be broken. Surrounding the beautifully smelling Omega was the other stray wolf, nipping at him left, right and centre.  
What he saw made him growl, and suddenly all eyes were on him. He was angry, and angry Harry was not going to loose. After that thought, he was racing towards the wolf restraining Louis' ankle successfully ripping the black Alpha away from the Omega. However unfortunately the other strays then turned their attention to Harry attacking him.  
It was a three vs one.  
Run back to the car Louis now! Lock the doors.  
Harry communicated with the injured wolf through his mind, when he didn't receive an answer he took a split second to glance back. There was Louis passed out on the floor, small pool of blood near his ankle. With that Harry was determined to fight for the small boy.  
Unlike the strays, he had something to loose.  
\---  
"Oh my god my baby." Liam sobbed as Louis finally awoke later that day.  
Somehow Harry had won in the three vs one battle and was left with nothing more than cuts and bruises, in saying that the large cut on his chest did need stitches, and would leave a scar.  
Louis on the other hand had passed out, attacked by the wolves bitten and nipped all over - none of those would permanently mark the boy's beautiful skin. However he did have a broken foot, and would be in a cast for two months.  
"Daddy?" Louis mumbled as he opened his eyes to the bright hospital light. Harry was in the corner and sighed in relief.  
"Oh darling I'm so sorry. I should have never left you alone by yourself. You are always my number one priority not work I promise I'm so sorry." Louis frowned, overwhelmed as his father hugged him.  
That's what he has always wanted to hear. Always wanted his fathers attention. Wanted to be his first priority.  
"Really?" Louis questioned as he hugged his father, ignoring the pain in his foot.  
If Louis knew an attack from a stray wolf would give him his fathers undivided attention... he would have strayed into the woods alone years ago  
"Let me get you a snack." With that the billionaire forty-year-old actor was racing out of the room.  
Only then did Louis notice Harry sitting in the corner, eyebrows raised and legs crossed.  
Louis didn't know how to feel. Is it truely possible for ones attitude can change in a day? From a single experience?Because looking at Harry he no longer feels the need to be sassy. No longer feels the need to be a brat. He feels grateful, like a changed person.  
He has received the only thing he wanted, his dad's attention and promise to put him first. The only reason he acted bratty was for attention. Negative attention was better than anything.  
"Hello little Omega." Harry mumbled only to receive a soft whisper in replay, "...hi Harry.."  
He smiled, he saw Harry in a different light, he wan't just sexy or hot.... he was beautiful internally.  
"W-Why did you risk your life for me?" Louis questioned, extremely flattered.  
Harry only laughed mockingly, "couldn't let my bratty shag get killed now could I?"  
And Louis tries not to look hurt, but in the end, he is heartbroken. Nothing has changed for Harry.  
Ouch.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry glanced at Niall, waving his hands around like a maniac towards the small Omega. Niall held in his laughter until the small twink had left the room. Louis had been caring for Harry for a week now, although Louis was injured himself from the fight with the stray wolves, the small Omega had insisted on the Alpha resting in bed, opting to offer him first aid, food and company.  
To say Louis' attitude was surprising to Niall and Harry was an understatement.  
"I told you he is acting weird Niall. See, he never cooks for anyone other than Liam. He just made me a fucking five course lunch." Harry whisper yells towards the blonde sitting on the other side of the room, who looks up uncaringly with a shrug.  
"Maybe he is just a bit more of a domesticated Omega than we all thought." Niall offers as he hums, returning to his email. Harry sighs, because it just isn't like Louis. Louis is always a brat.  
"Horan I swear to God, this is different."  
Niall merely shakes his head with an eye roll, "it's in his nature to care for an Alpha. He is just giving into instinct."  
Harry frowns nodding unconvinced.  
It couldn't be that, could it?  
\---  
When Louis walks in later to the room Harry is reading in, body limp on the bed, Harry's eyes immediately shoot open. Niall left long ago, so it is just the two of them. Harry watches as Louis smiles, bringing in a glass of water before turning to leave.  
"Wait." Harry mummers, voice deep as he coughs to regain his composure. The shorter of the two hums, turning around. As he turns he spreads his delicious scent, he smells so damn beautiful, he is so damn beautiful. Period.  
"Come here." Harry motions, holding out a hand. Louis bites his lip, however does as told, walking towards Harry and allowing the man to sniff his neck softly.  
"Why is the Louis Tomlinson being so nice?" Harry asks mockingly as he pulls the boy into his lap, avoiding the areas he knows are bruised from one week ago.  
Louis only shrugs, "I owe ya one."  
Harry chuckles as he scents the boy, making sure he smells like him. He isn't even aware he is doing this, it is all subconsciously being done.  
"Oh, this is different, my little slave."  
Louis chuckles at they, "ey don't get cocky Mister Alpha." Louis rolls his eyes, jumping out of Harry's lap and leaving the room with a wink to go annoy his father instead.  
\---  
Hours later, somehow Louis finds himself horny, porn just isn't doing it. And somehow, he also finds himself in Harry's room. Well the room he was designated to stay while he recovers.  
"Harrrry." The small Omega whines as he straddles the man, interrupting him from reading. He avoids the huge cut on his chest stitched up and instead shakes his arm.  
"Yes, Little Omega?"  
Louis bites his lip before pouting, "Can I suck you off?"  
Harry wants to laugh, "Hmm. Beg for it."  
Louis wanted to wipe the smirk present on Harry Styles' face off. It was so annoying, in a completely sexy way.  
"I Louis Tomlinson do not beg. I may ask nicely from time to time. But beg? Never." Louis said, glaring playfully as he challenged Harry who knew that the boy was spitting out lies.  
"Mmmm that isn't what happened last time, I want you to beg to feel my cock." Harry looked like such a smug shit right now.  
"Oh Daddy, you really don't know me. Boy's beg to be in me, not the other way around." Louis raised his eyebrows sassily, as he got off Harry's lap and instead moved towards the door.  
"On second thoughts, I might fuck myself with my dildo."  
Harry wanted to groan, damn bed rest.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis sighed as he stared at his chipped nails. He just didn't feel pretty today. Believe it or not, the Omega may seem extremely confident and sassy, in reality, he is self conscious. Sometimes he feels sexy, other days he is just... glum.  
"Daddy..." Louis whined as he tugged on Liam's shirt - the man was making breakfast for the two... it was his day off. Louis adored the attention.  
"Yes darling?" Liam questioned, flipping the French toast a happy smile gracing his face.  
"Am I pretty?" The eighteen-year-old questioned and immediately the man recognised his son's attitude.  
When Louis was growing up in his younger teenage years he briefly went through a stage of depression - just lacking so much self confidence.   
"Oh baby. You're the prettiest boy I've ever seen." Liam turned off the stove and moved to hug the pretty Omega who let a tear fall down his soft cheek - at just that moment Harry walked through the door.  
"Lou? Oh sweetie what's wrong?" Harry asked, and he sounded so... genuine.  
Liam smiled, he thought Harry was like a brother to his son (oh he was wrong). He let go of the tiny Omega, pushing him gently over to Harry, who opened his arms, letting the tiny boy fall into his chest.  
"Just don't feel pretty." He mumbled.  
Immediately an idea sparked in Liam's mind as he saw Louis picking at his nails.  
"That's it! Harry, will you take him to the nail salon." He paused to think, "oh whats it called... ah yes! Images Luxury Nail Salon The Glitz and Glam Package"

Louis' eyes widened... "Daddy... are you for real! That's a $60,000 manicure." Louis squealed when his father nodded, running into his arms.  
God he loved his dad.  
\---  
Louis and Harry were both short for words when they walked in for their scheduled appointment that evening - there was nobody there.  
"Why is it so empty?" Harry questioned, pulling his hat down when he noticed the paparazzi, he briefly warned Louis before the latter answered, "they close down the salon when you come in for this package. It's exclusive."  
The Alpha's eyes widened before he opened the door for the Omega and within seconds they wee greeted by a pretty Beta, he had a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries and Champagne.  
Louis giggled - this was the life.   
"Good evening Mr Tomlinson and Mr Styles. Please welcome yourself to beverages and cake and of course come in."  
"Don't mind if I do."   
\---  
"Oh come on Harry you can get your manicure too." Louis pouted as he pressured the Alpha into the experience.  
"Lou darling, little Liam may be willing to spend $60k on a hand, but I am not."  
But of course, a little whine and adorable pout had Harry in putty, giving in within seconds. "Fine fine! What do we do first?"   
\---  
Louis and Harry had chosen the diamonds (real fucking diamonds) they would have on their manicured hands, Harry chose two $25,000 diamonds and 8 $550 diamonds whereas Louis... well he wasn't paying so he chose ten $25,000 diamonds - oops.  
Harry wanted to roll his eyes at how spoilt this Omega was.  
Thank the lord Liam and he are billionaires, otherwise there was no way they could afford his lifestyle.

\---  
Harry moaned as he swallowed a mouthful of the caviar and biscuits he and Louis had just been served as the technicians gave them rose petal water, black polish and real 24K gold chunk pedicures.  
"I feel like royalty." Louis commented, suddenly so much more confident. Harry smiled, because if this is what made Louis feel confident and pretty - he would give this to him every week. Liam would have no objections.  
"Oh baby boy, you are royalty. My little princess."  
Louis looked over at the Alpha who he had only ever been a little fuck toy for. Harry was being genuine with him... and he loved it.  
"Thanks Hazzy..." Louis whispered, blush rising onto his cheeks.  
And at this point both wolves sort of felt the need to kiss, but they were trapped by the confines of their pedicure chair. Harry shook his thoughts away from Louis' glowing golden radiant skin, because no - he can't have actual feelings for the small omega.  
Liam would slaughter him.  
\---  
Harry sat in front of the small boy as he watched Louis get a hand, arm and foot massage - once again part of the package. He was just so pretty.  
"Sir would you like your makeup down?" Harry looks up at the voice, one of the beauty technicians was asking.  
Louis gasped, "Yes he would!" Harry glared at the giggling Omega.  
"Oh no- really it is fine-" The Alpha was interrupted by a firm voice, "he would love makeup, just to scared to admit it."  
And with a small "what" the Alpha was being dragged away. When he returned, Louis burst out laughing, because he had a cat eye, highlight, blush, foundation, contour - the lot!  
"Looking good sexy!"   
Harry just glared, but he couldn't be mad.  
\---  
Later when they were enjoying complimentary desert and Champagne...  
Maybe Louis had some choclate icing smeared on his face.  
Maybe Harry couldn't resist but to kiss his lips, sucking it off.  
Maybe Harry thought nobody would notice.

But maybe, what he didn't know, is the paparazzi could see there every move.


	20. Chapter 20

Liam chuckled as Harry told a stupid knock knock joke. The two best friends were having a blokes lunch gathering. Just the two of them to catch up. Louis was out with Zayn, most likely causing some amount of trouble, as usual.  
Harry was chopping vegetables, he decided he would make a meal, Liam doesn't know how to cook, he has literally never cooked in his forty-years of life, he has a chef for that. Harry on the other hand, he didn't mind the practice, for him, it was fun.  
"How are your stitches by the way mate?" Liam questioned, nodding towards Harry's stomach. It had been two weeks since the incident with the rogue wolves. Louis had healed up all nice, Harry's injury was taking a lot longer to heal - it was deeper and extended further along his abdomen.  
Harry shrugged, lifting up his shirt to reveal a very soar looking line of stitches.  
"Healing slowly." Liam nodded as he sat off the kitchen stool to grab a beer from the fridge.  
"You know Harry, I will never thank you enough for what you did for Louis. I..." The man paused before continuing, now looking down in guilt, "I'm not the best father to him. I haven't been there for him as he grew up. And ya know in a way, you discipline and treat him better than I should. I should have been there for him, but I wasn't...."  
Harry smiled sadly, his conscious screaming at him about the things Liam didn't know.   
The kisses, the blowjobs, the sexting....  
"All good mate. Louis' beautiful."  
And Liam thought he meant beautiful on the inside, but no, Harry meant beautiful.... everywhere.  
\---  
"This is shit, why at 6pm is all that's on fucking television news." Harry rolled his eyes at Liam's rant.  
The two were flopped onto the couch in Liam's multi-million dollar mansion with a sigh, stuffed from lunch.   
"Usually normal people get home from work now and watch that 'shit' Li." Harry laughed at his friend. Liam only rolled his eyes at Harry's antics, switching it over to channel 7 news.  
Harry started playing a stupid game on his phone as Liam watched whatever was going on in the world, however the curly haired man's head whipped to the television as he heard his name fall from the presenters mouth.  
"What...?" Harry asked.  
"I honestly don't understand why you taking Lou to the salon makes fucking headline stories don't people have better things to d-..." Liam's voice died out half way through his rant as a picture of Harry and Louis kissing in the salon was shown on screen.   
His mouth fell open and he stood up in attention, increasing the volume.  
Louis Tomlinson, Omega and son of billionaire actor Liam Payne was seen getting frisky during his luxury nail salon trip with actor and best friend of Liam's, Harry Styles. The two enjoyed strawberries and complimentary champagne before sharing a heated kiss. An anonymous staff member commented, "they were very flirtatious during their booking and shared many shows of affection." An insider has also leaked the security camera footage from inside the salon at that time, stockily revealing Tomlinson calling Styles, 'daddy' and 'Alpha' many times, likewise, Harry labelled the Omega as sexy, take a look.  
Harry's mouth fell open at the news report, fingers griping the couch in worry as they continued to show video footage of the two interacting and a collage of pap photos. It was when he looked up to notice a bright red faced Liam, with his jaw lacked and fists clenched, he knew he was dead meat.  
"Styles." Liam growled, "what the fuck is that." The forty-year old's voice was deeper than Harry had ever heard, anger laced visibly in his tone.   
Harry was scared.  
"Um... really good photoshop?" Harry bargained, voice soft and uncertain.  
"You are so fucking dead. How dare you put your hand on Louis my fucking son. He is OFF limits Harry. I can't even look at you."  
Harry began to back up as he noticed Liam's eyes changed from a dark brown to a furious red colour.  
"Umm." Harry stuttered, before suddenly Liam was swinging at him, first colliding to his jaw with a sickening crack.  
The younger of the two groaned as he stood up, running towards the front door.  
Liam would actually kill him.  
"Fucking get back here. I'm not done with you yet Styles." Liam growled, throwing Harry onto the floor by the back of his hooding near the exit. The Alpha groaned in pain, when a foot collided with his already injured stomach.  
"Louis is innocent how dare you!"  
Harry wanted to yell, to tell Liam how fucking wrong he was. But, this was not the time.  
When Liam's foot hit Harry again in the abdomen, he knew something was wrong when a tearing noise rang through the air. And suddenly, a wave of intense pain fell over him.  
"Fuccccck!" Harry yelled.  
At that moment, a distressed Louis came rushing through the door, "what is going on I can hear you two from outsi-" he paused as he noticed Harry on the floor, blood beginning to seep through his clothing, and a furious Liam standing over him shaking with anger.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" Louis screamed as he fell next to Harry, taking off his jumper uneasily to reveal that his stitches had burst.  
Louis gasped, the Omega's scared and innocent tear stricken face seemed to bring Liam back to reality... he had almost killed his best friend.  
Liam stared down at his hands, before shaking his head dramatically in a 'no' direction and running outside.  
Louis was more than confused, but all he could do was call triple zero, asking for an emergency ambulance to be sent immediately.  
"Harry keep your eyes open baby."


	21. Chapter 21

"Get out of my way." Louis screamed, tears cascading down his cheeks.   
He doesn't understand the world. He doesn't understand what is happening. Why his dad did what he did. All he knows is that Harry has been admitted to hospital and he is surrounded by Paparazzi. Who even told them he would be here?  
"Please just fucking move!" Louie begged, attempting to push through the huge crowd of rugged Alpha's with big scary cameras.  
Louis only cried when the flashes and yells continued.  
Louis look over here.  
What happened Louis?  
Why is Harry in hospital?  
Louis Louis LOUIS LOUIS.  
The small Omega let a tear slip in frustration, he just wanted to get through the hospital doors.  
"Please please just don't put your job first, please please." Louis cried when the camera flashes and yells only got louder, he felt tiny.  
Suddenly a loud voice coming from behind him was yelling, "Move out of his way. Now!"   
Louis gasped at the authoritative tone, turning around he melted at the sight of his father. Liam looked awful, hair in 20 million directions... tear tracks. Louis nodded slightly as Liam gave him a small half smile.  
"Thank you." Louis whispered as he turned back to the front door, the paps now making a clear path for him to walk through. Leaving Liam to answer their repetitive and invasive questions.  
\---  
"Um... where is Harry Styles?" Louis asked in a small voice. Because Harry was just a fuck buddy, right? He sighed at that thought... he couldn't keep telling himself that, Harry was so much more to him  
"I'm sorry kid, fans rant' allowed to visit him." Louis frowned at the receptionists answer... he wasn't a fan.  
"No y-you don't understand, I'm his.... his... um-friend?" Louis wanted to cry when the receptionist looked at him doubtfully, face full of judgment.  
"Yeah yeah and I'm married to Justin Timberlake. Look don't make me get security."  
"No no please I have ID, I'm Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne's son."  
The women behind the desk was about to respond before a doctor called out abruptly, "let him in."  
And with thankful eyes he left the Beta behind, only interested in finding Harry... the person he dare say he loved.  
"Thank you so much doctor." Louis raced behind the Alpha's long strides, the male only looked down sadly as he nodded.  
"Don't thank me pup, pray for your boyfriend. We are going to have to put him in an induced coma if we can't get a blood donor quickly. He has a rare blood type you see and we don't have enough of it stored, his stitches burst and he is loosing blood quickly."  
Louis didn't even notice the boyfriend comment, all he heard was coma. coma coma coma.  
No.  
"What blood type is that?"  
"O negative."  
Louis' mouth fell open... that was his blood type.  
"That's my blood type!" He yelled, the doctor stopped in his tracks, looking at his skeptically, "are you sure?"  
"Yes 100%. I will donate for Harry."

\---  
"Hazza. Hazza. Haz." Louis whispered, sitting to the side of him in the hospital bed, Liam stood in the door way, eyes filled with tears.  
"He isn't going to wake up Louis. He is sleeping, recooperating his strength."  
Louis sighed as his head fell before staring up at his dad.  
"Daddy please tell me you didn't hurt Hawwy." Louis kicked his little legs back and forth on the chair as he bit his lip.  
Liam only sighed walking into the room and closing the curtains as he pulled a chair over towards his son and best friend.  
"I did. And will never forgive myself for it."  
A tear fell from Louis' blue eyes, "but why? You love Hazzy."  
The rugged Alpha shook his head, wrinkles appearing on his forehead, "I found out about your... relationship? With him."  
Louis looked down, "oh."  
He should have guessed.  
"Lou baby..." The Omega looked up at his father as Liam took his small hand in his larger paw.  
"I love you and want what is best for you. And I don't understand what is going on with you and Harry. And yes I find it a bit weird... but if you really love him, and he really loves you.... then I will learn to accept it."  
Louis didn't respond so Liam continued, "does he really love you Lou?"  
The small boy looked down, knees coming up to his chest. And he didn't answer, just let his mind ring over all the times Harry and he had been intimate.... it wasn't love for Harry, it was pleasure.  
"... no."


	22. Chapter 22

Liam stared through the glass window into the private hospital room Harry was in, Louis close by his side, holding the Alpha's lethargic hand in his shaking smaller paw. He sighed at the sight, turning to Niall who was standing next to him.  
The blonde had an unreadable expression on his face.  
"Did you know about this?" Liam questioned, not angrily, genuinely curious.  
The Beta looked up, reluctantly nodding, "yeah... I knew about their.... relationship if you could call it that."  
The billionaire actor sighed, "what does that mean Niall? Where they in a relationship or not?"  
Niall just moved to stare back into the room, he knew Louis loved Harry, and he wouldn't doubt the latter loved the Omega too, he was just too blind.  
"I don't think you want to know what their relationship was based on."  
"Sex?" Liam quizzed, clenched jaw.  
Niall didn't answer; the Alpha already knew the answer.  
Yes.  
\---  
Louis jumped when Harry moved, eyes lighting up like the sun, only to fade back to a dead blue shade when the Alpha didn't wake.  
"Come on Harry, come through baby," Louis whispered as he moved the Alpha's curl behind his ear.  
"I.... I love you." Louis whispered softly. It was the first time he was saying it aloud, the first time he was admitting it to himself. Not only to himself but to others.  
He let out a desperate sigh when once again, nothing happened.  
The small Omega jumped when the door opened, turning to look at the intruder he was happily surprised to see his best friend Zayn and his mate and wife GiGi.  
"Oh my god Zaynie, Gi!" Louis gasped, tripping over his own feet as he jumped into their welcoming arms, the Omega and Alpha engulfed the caramel haired boy in love.  
It was exactly what he needed. He wanted his dad, but Liam was too guilty to step foot in Harry's room.  
"Oh baby boy, we came as soon as Niall called us and told us what happened," GiGi explained as the three broke away from the hug. Louis sighed a tear falling down his face; she was quick to embrace him briefly once more.  
"Thank you... it means the world to me. Seriously. I never realised how much Harry meant to me until now."  
Zayn nodded, as did GiGi. The latter smiled softly, because she knew the expression on Louis' face, Zayn often had the same.  
"Don't deny you love him, don't deny you want to court him," GiGi whispered, almost as if it was a dirty secret.  
It was. It was Louis' dirty secret.  
Zayn's eyes widened, because of what?  
"What? Louis court Harry? GiGi that's ridicul-" Zayn's obliviousness was cut off by Louis himself.  
"No... it's the truth, I have fallen absolutely in love with Harry Styles, and he just wants me for sex."  
There was a silence that fell in the room; it was broken by a croaky whisper,  
"You love m-*cough cough cough.*."  
Louis gasped as he turned to Harry rushing to pass him the glass of water, the Alpha greedily took it, gulping it down and wetting his throat. It was then that he and Louis locked eyes.  
Blue met green. And for the first time, Blue let green see his true feelings.  
"I love you, Harry..." Louis whispered as he flopped gently into the hospital chair by Harry's right side.  
Zayn and GiGi watched on inconspicuously - although their presence was known.  
"I didn't know that," Harry spoke softly. Louis replied shortly after, "me either. But I do."  
Nobody spoke for some time before GiGi and Zayn broke the silence, "we will get the nurse, tell them you are awake." Louis and Harry nodded, happy they were alone.  
Harry took the little Omega's hand. Rubbing his thumb up and down his palm.  
"I don't love you, Louis..." Harry paused before shaking his head rubbing his eyes, "fuck I can't keep denying it. I fucking adore you, I love you up to the sky and down again and back to the deepest ocean and up again... I was just always too scared to tell you."  
Louis let a tear slip as Harry took his hand.  
"I don't care what Liam says, don't care what the media says, don't care about the age difference. I hate the way I treated you like a little sex object Lou. It was my only way to be close to you in the ways I wanted when underneath I was hiding love."  
Harry's breath staggered as he let out the emotions beneath the surface. Louis too fell into a pit of tears.  
Happy tears.  
"Will you court me Hazza?"  
"I wanted to be the one to ask you," Harry whispered grumpily.  
"Then ask me.." Louis smiled a large smile on his face.  
"Will you, Louis William Tomlinson, court me?"  
"Of course you bloody wanker I love you." Louis launched at Harry, wrapping his arms around the bedridden man best he could, avoiding the cords.  
"I love you too."  
The words felt foreign to both of their lips.  
Yet they also couldn't seem more right.


	23. Chapter 23

Awkward didn't begin to describe the situation.  
It wasn't embarrassing, wasn't mortifying, just completely and utterly uncomfortable.  
Harry sat with his lips pursed in the back of Liam's Rolls Royce, the Alpha responsible for his injuries driving, Louis next to him, comfortingly rubbing his upper jean clad thigh. It had been week and a half since he had been admitted to hospital and the Alpha was finally released today on the condition that he stay with either friends or family.  
Naturally, despite Liam's displeased looks, Louis offered Harry one of the many spare rooms at Liam's mansion. Liam didn't say anything, not happy with the situation for two reasons, a) he was overridden by guilt for attacking Harry; b) he hated that Louis and Harry were pursuing each other.  
After thinking long and hard, Liam couldn't accept it. His eighteen-year old son, wasn't innocent... his eighteen year old son was in a sexual, and possibly romantic relationship with his best friend and co-worker 32 -year old Harry.  
Liam hated the thought even.   
As soon as Harry was asleep he planned to sit Louis down and tell him his exact thoughts.  
Harry was off limits. Period.  
But for now, all he could do was grip the steering wheel harder, so hard his knuckles turned white, as he drove reluctantly towards the place Harry would call home for the next three weeks.  
\---  
"Louis. Louis... LOUIS!" Niall whisper yelled, from the doorway of his office, when he saw the caramel haired boy walking past.   
The Omega stopped, staring at the Beta with raised eyebrows. He was on his way to see if Harry had awoken, he had been sleeping for the past 2 hours. He needed his rest, but a selfish part of Louis also wanted his attention.  
His love.  
"Yeah..?" Louis quizzed, walking into the room, because why was Niall whispering.  
"Liam wants to speak to you..."  
Louis gulped as he nodded, looking up Niall continued, "just a warning darling. He is not a happy Chappy. Do not anger him more. You and Harry... it isn't going to happen while he is alive."  
The small Omega frowned at the blonde's information.  
"No dad loves me... he would want me to be happy."  
"We all have selfishness we can't overcome easily." Niall shrugged.  
Louis just shook his head 'no', because "well dad will just have to learn to get over it."

And even though Louis didn't realise it... Niall certainly took note that Louis used the term 'dad' not 'daddy'. For the three years the Beta had worked for Liam, he had never heard that.  
He was almost worried about their father/son relationship.  
Liam was never good with emotions.

\---

"You wanted to speak to me dad?" Louis questioned reluctantly as he walked into the Liam's office. He watched as the wrinkled man put down his newspaper and removed his glasses before rubbing his eyes and responding.  
"Mm yeah..." Louis took note, he sounded tired, "I want to discuss about you and Harry." Liam continued.  
Louis merely nodded, "Okay what about."  
"Well... no there is no discussion. This is an order, you are not to date him, touch him, have sex with him... nothing but friendly interactions am I understood?"  
The Omega scoffed, "What the fuck? You are seriously trying to dictate who I date?"  
"He isn't good for you, he won't have enough time. You won't be happy."  
Louis frowned as he growled, it wasn't intimidating, but Liam understood he was outraged by the statement, "are you sure I won't be happy or you won't be happy." Louis snapped.  
"I do love him... and yeah, maybe we moved way too quickly. But guess what, I know what I'm feeling."  
"Louis, do not disobey me or I will not hesitate to kick you and Harry out of this house."  
The small Omega gasped, "well looks like I'll be packing my stuff."  
Louis huffed, storming off, just before he left the room he heard his father yell one more thing.  
"Don't mistake lust for love!"

He loved Harry.  
It wasn't just lust.  
Right?


	24. Chapter 24

"Do you ever wonder how like sound developed into a language?" Harry asked.  
Louis sighed, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly of Harrys's Range Rover, "No Harry."  
He doesn't want to sound snappy, but he does, Harry is too high on pain medication to notice.  
"And like... I don't understand how like some people are like left handed and some are right handed."  
Louis groaned as he turned into Harry's own driveway.  
"Will you just shut up Harry, please." Louis begged, eyes pleeding. He didn't receive a response from the Alpha, just a blank stare.  
Harry was so so out of it.  
"Why did you fucking have to take two pain relief pills, it said one you idiot." Louis sighed.  
Liam had officially kicked them out.  
Louis was not dealing. That was his father, he loved Liam with all his heart and he was breaking bit by bit.   
He wanted a sane Harry to hold him and explain what was happening, and that Liam loved him so much he was just struggling to accept it.  
But Harry wasn't sane, he was stumbling out of the car with crossed eyes and Louis was the one left to chase after him, grasping onto his forearm as he walked the Alpha to the front door assuring he didn't fall over.  
"Harry what on earth am I going to do with you...." The Omega sighed, as he eventually made his way into the bedroom, Harry flopping onto the silky royal purple sheets.  
"You can do many things with me Louis... I like scrabble and board games and acting and fucking."  
Louis squeaked when a high Harry grasped his hips, pulling him next to him - into the bed so they were side by side.  
"Stop. No Harry. No touching." Louis slapped the man's large paws off his ass, eventually he gave up - because Harry was too strong and stubborn.  
He just kept placing them back on Louis' ass.  
The small boy sighed in defeat falling back into the curly man's arms as his lip began to wobble.  
"Harry I'm so scared... I don't want Daddy to hate me, I just want to be with him and have a nice picnic... I love him so much, he's my father Harry, my only parent."  
Harry vision blurred in his high state, "I am your daddy, I don't know what you're talking about..."  
Louis groaned, and finally, he let his emotions out, he let a single scared tear fall down his cheeks before hiccuping.  
"Just hold me Haz... Just hold me."  
And thankfully, in the Alpha's high state, that seemed to be the only thing he understood. He wrapped his large arms around Louis' waist pulling him close to his heart as he let the Omega cry on his chest.  
He hadn't a clue what was happening, Louis likes to think he does.

\---

Niall frowned as he looked over at Liam, the man Wass sitting on the couch - most likely loosing his sanity.   
The Beta may be Liam's employee, but in the end Niall is also one of Liam's close friends, naturally the blonde is worried for him.  
"Liam.... do you want to talk about it?"  
The Alpha looked up hopeless eyes staring into Niall's blue orbs.  
"I don't know what to do Ni. Don't know if what I did was right... wrong... all I know is that I feel empty inside and fuck it isn't a good feeling."  
Liam sighed when the Beta sat next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his back.  
"I... I just have had Louis with me everyday for eighteen years, and now he is gone... gone because I kicked him out. And I hate that I did that..."  
Niall just listened, Liam needed to rant, to get everything off his chest.  
"But what I hate more is that Louis isn't the innocent baby I thought he was, he and Harry were fucking around - sexually and romantically, now they claim to be courting. But he doesn't know what love is. He has never experienced love Ni, never even seen me in love... he is too small for this world."  
Nobody spoke for some time before finally Niall answered,  
"I understand. I agree that although Louis and Harry say they love each other, it certainly isn't the typical love you imagine..." he paused before continuing, "but Liam. There is only one way he can truly discover what love is, and that's for him to explore."  
The Alpha growled, "oh I hear he has explored all right, explored all kinds of Alpha's..."  
Niall shushed the man, "stop, you need to get over that. He is eighteen turning nineteen, he isn't your little baby any more. He and Harry get along, and guess what Liam? They like each other, so let them see where it goes."  
The Alpha sighed, considering Niall's offer.   
He imagined the two marrying, he didn't mind it.   
But then he imagined Louis steeling Harry as his best friend.  
He hated it.  
With a growl he spoke loudly, "over my dead body."


	25. Chapter 25

Harry bit his lip uncomfortably as he nodded at Liam, who was in his padded Batman suit. The two were standing on the set of Batman vs Superman. While Harry wouldn't be doing any physically demanding acting, he was helping out with the voice overs and other behind the scene work.  
He was too bruised to be on camera.  
"Hi." Liam mumbled.   
Harry who hadn't seen him in a week, since he was last kicked out of his once friends house gave a week forced smile, "yeah... hi."  
The curly haired man and Liam avoided eye contact, before finally the younger of the two excused himself, moving to sit next to one of the extras in the film - a friend he had made on set.  
He groaned as he flopped onto the chair, body sore from the beating he had received.  
"You okay Haz?" The female Beta asked, inner-wolf worrying for her superior and friend.  
"Yeah, just tired... real tried of everything."  
"Everything?" The girl asked.   
Harry looked up meeting eyes with the pretty black skinned lass, she was beautiful, pretty dark brown ringlets that stopped at her shoulders... but compared to Louis... she wasn't anything.  
"Louis drama... Liam drama."  
The girl sighed, she understood how difficult Louis could be, but Liam? That was unheard of.  
"Liam? You guys are best friends though...." The girl, Kristina asked, concerned for the Alpha who was looking very bruised.'  
"Yeah. We had a falling out, I really shouldn't say why." As Harry spoke his eyes drifted to Louis, who for once was sitting quietly and well behaved on a seat at the other end of the set, little legs kicking back and forth.  
He looked shattered  
Kristina noticed Harry's stare, eyes widening at who he was worryingly watching, "it's about Louis then ey?"  
The Alpha looked up, Louis was known by everyone, he was such a social butterfly... usually.  
"Yeah... hey I better go help out Johna with the voice overs, nice talking though Kris."  
Harry left, but Kristina couldn't help but notice Liam staring at the caramel haired boy.  
He looked shattered, just like Louis.  
\----  
Niall sighed as he walked over towards Louis.   
He didn't reprimand the Omega about being at the set of Liam's movie. He knew any little thing could break Louis, without his father's support and love, Louis was utterly lost. Liam, although he didn't realise it was Louis' beacon.  
The caramel haired Omega had never had Liam as an invested parent in his childhood, finally when Liam commits to give Louis his time, the poor boy looses him completely.  
Niall knows Louis, all the Omega wants is attention. Loving attention.  
"Hey Lou." Niall smiles, sitting next to the small boy.  
Louis looks up with a pout present on his features, Niall can't help but smile sadly as Louis leans on him, placing his head on the Beta's shoulder.  
"Hi Ni-Ni.... do I have to leave?"  
The Beta nodded, 'no', "no, don't worry, you aren't in the way, stay as long as you like."  
Louis removed his head from the Beta's shoulder, smiling at Niall before pressing a soft kiss to the man's cheek.  
"Thank you Ni-Ni... can I have a hug?"  
The Beta sighed, because Louis was just a little puppy right now. So lost.  
"Of course babe, come 'ere."  
With that, Niall was standing, helping Louis up too before wrapping his arms around the tiny soul.   
Louis was beautiful, and Liam needed to wake up.  
Larry wasn't hurting anyone.  
"Liam is about to shoot an epic fight scene... wanna watch?"  
Louis looked up, a smile gracing his features, "can I?"  
"Course lovely. Sit on my lap."  
With that, he was snuggling into Niall's lap, Harry joining them shortly, sitting next to the two, taking Louis' hand and pressing a chaste kiss to the skin before holding it tightly as a form of comfort.  
It wasn't weird, It was just them being a family.   
But they were missing a member, and it hurt Louis and Harry more than ever.   
"Please help me make up with Liam, Ni... please."  
"I'll do my best Haz."


	26. Chapter 26

"You're beautiful." Harry whispered, pulling the small, naked Omega closer to him so the two were under the steaming shower together. Louis smiled, resting his head against Harry's chest.  
He enjoyed the warm water wash over his back as the Alpha rubbed his skin up and down. He was stressed lately, it didn't take a brain surgeon to realise... Harry was too.  
Stepping back, Louis smiled up at Harry moving away to squirt some soap into his hand.  
"Let me wash you." Louis mumbled, in a hushed tone. Too tired from a week of lack of sleep.  
It was strange being this close to Harry.... So intimate, yet so platonic. It felt so different to their usual flirtatious banter, but it also felt.  
Right.  
If only Liam understood.  
"Mmm." Harry moaned as he turned around, facing the wall as Louis rubbed his back, massaging the soap into his back muscles. The Omega was in awe at his back muscles, so strong.

"I don't tell you how gorgeous you are enough Hazza. You are so so handsome."  
The curly haired man turned around slowly, pulling Louis underneath the showers spray once more and taking his hands in his, kissing the Omega's smaller paws.   
Nothing else was said as the two pressed loving kisses to the others lips, Louis' hand travelling down and running over Harry's v-line.

Before fingering over his six pack. The Alpha smiled, nuzzling into the caramel haired boy's neck.  
"I sorta want to kiss it." Louis mumbled.  
The curly-haired lad raised an eyebrow, "Kiss what sweetheart?"  
"Your tummy.... your abs...." The Omega giggled, blush gracing his cheeks as he bit his lip in slight embarrassment.  
"What's stopping you?" Harry smirked as he watched the smaller of the two's eyes widen comically before slowly dropping to his knees in the warm shower.  
Rubbing his hands against the Alpha's thighs he pressed chaste kisses to the man's stomach.  
And for once, all his troubles drifted away.  
Love does that....

\----

Liam smiled as he ran into Zayn as he arrived home from work, the singer seemed to be leaving the property.  
"Oh hey Zayn. What's up?"   
The raven haired man raised an eyebrow unimpressed.  
"I don't really want to talk to you Liam. I only came to check on Louis... but he isn't here."  
The actor frowned... he knew Zayn wasn't his friend, he was Louis'.... but he thought they got along better than that.   
"Um he is living with Harry.... I think."  
The raven haired man frowned, mouth opening wide, "you didn't... kick him out did you?"  
The man gulped, not answering. From that Zayn knew the answer was yes. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
"You know Liam, I really respected you. Yeah sure Louis isn't perfect, there are so many things you don't know about him. But guess what, you accepted him when he said he liked boys... you accepted him when he went through his vegan phase, fuck even his emo phase.... what you need to learn to do. Is accept the real him. This is your son Louis, the real Louis. And guess what he likes Harry and Harry likes him, that doesn't change anything. Harry is still your best friend.... Louis is still your son. Talk to me when the sane Liam is back."  
With that the raven haired Alpha walked away leaving an awestruck Liam by himself.   
Just thinking.  
And Zayn didn't expect his speech would leave an impact on Liam, but without knowing, he was the one person to heal the three wolves breaking relationship.  
"Louis? Hi, umm it's me, dad.... I know I'm the last person you want to hear from. But, you know, I wanted to talk about what I've done and.... and get to know the real you and learn about you and Harry... I look forward to it.... love you. Call me when you get this. Please."  
And he meant every word.


	27. Chapter 27

Zayn sighed as he hugged Louis close to his chest. Louis was in a deep train of thought, he had received his father's voice mail a good two hours ago, he didn't quite no what to do. What to think. How to respond.  
"Darling... you know how much I love you, that's why it pains me to say this..." Zayn began.  
The small boy frowned staring up at the raven haired man from his lap, "what is it, just spit it out Zen."  
Zayn smiled softly as Louis snuggled into his chest softly, "I have to wonder, Liam only came around after I pretty much yelled at him... does he really... really, you know. Has he really changed. Changed his opinion."  
Louis frowned, mouth opening agape, "what do you mean?" The small boy couldn't help but bite his lip, worried for what his best friend might have to say.  
"I've been thinking, Liam is wonderful... when he wants to be. But growing up he always put you second Lou, I remember being there helping you with your homework and seeing you frown when Liam was too busy to give you attention. He doesn't really know you Louis. And then when you did something he didn't like, he kicked you out... I-I just worry that maybe this is just another you know... moment its convenient for him."  
Louis didn't say anything to that. In fact, he was silent for a good ten minutes. Zayn knew Louis just needed time to think, so he held him tight, softly massaging his arms.  
"I think I need to go." Louis spoke softly, almost innocently as if he were scared. Zayn just sighed, watching as if the small boy left quietly.  
"Don't do anything stupid Louis."  
Louis always ran from his problems.  
And supplemented that with one thing.  
Sex.  
\---  
Louis bit his lip opening the door to Niall's office, Liam wasn't home - he always filmed with Harry 8am-8pm Monday's.  
"Hey Ni-Ni." Louis bit his lip, smiling cheekily.  
The Beta looked up, sniffing the air, "you smell different."  
Louis blinked innocently, walking towards the Beta slowly, "a good or a bad different?" Louis quizzed.  
The blonde stood up a small smirk on his face, as he pulled the Omega closer, leaning down and sniffing his neck.  
"So fucking good. Fuck, darling you smell so good." The blonde repeated himself, almost in shock of the scent coming from the Omega.  
Louis giggled as he pushed the blonde onto the couch against the wall of the room.  
Niall fell back willingly, in awe of the brunette in front of him. The smell was so overpowering. So fucking different.  
Louis giggled as he crawled on top of the blonde's lap, straddling him. Licking his lips he slowly began to unbutton the man's shirt.  
"L-Lou what are you doing?" Niall paused, "What about Harry."  
The Omega paused, wondering the same thing, then everything Zayn said came back to him... he shook that from his head. No, that was the last thing he wanted to think of.  
"Shhh, nobody has to know" Louis whispered, tugging on the man's lobe gently as he licked his neck, slowly making his way towards the man's lips. Eventually, the Omega's lips where on the Beta's and Niall as so awe-struck.  
Sure, Louis always teased him, always riled him up. And sure, he often imagined Louis in not so great ways. But in the end, he couldn't imagine anything happening, or letting himself be influenced by Louis' words.  
So when he pulled the Omega closer, he could only narrow his actions down to one thing.  
Louis' scent.  
Fuck he smelt good.  
Strangely good.  
"Shhhh, just let me use your body."  
And of course, Louis heard no complaints from Niall as he unbuttoned the man's pants and his own. Lips meeting lips, and a lot more.

 

Guilt began to consume him.  
He just cheated on Harry. He just hurt Liam more. He just let Zayn down.  
But the sad thing thing was, the only way he knew how to fix the situation he was in.  
Was more sex....


	28. Chapter 28

"Lou... what's up?"  
The small boy looked up, hair dishevelled, eyes red and clothing wrinkled. He had come to the one place he knew he could find support.  
Zayn and Gigi.  
"Gi... I-I just." Louis paused, as he sniffed, eyes filling with tears. He was so confused, angered, hurt... but not with anyone else. With himself.  
"I just want a hug."  
The blonde haired Omega sighed, Zayn wasn't home, so the girl wrapped her arms around her friend. Louis might be Zayn's best friend, that doesn't mean Gigi and he weren't close.  
She knew Louis like the back of her hand. She knew what was going on with him, Harry and Liam. But mostly, she worried about his coping mechanism. When he is hurt, he unintentionally hurts others.   
"Come inside Lou. Let me make you tea and you can let it all out."  
Louis merely nodded.   
Gigi was wonderful, but all he wanted was Harry, but he knew what he had just done, meant he had probably lost his Superman forever.  
\---  
"I'm just selfish. I just...."  
Gigi, hugged Louis close, pulling him into the couch, "shh Lou. Just take a breath, it's okay. You're okay."  
Louis nodded, biting his lip as guilt, self-anger and frustration consumed him, "I-I... you know what I did with Niall... but I'm fucking courting Harry, I just-what Zayn said made me realise that Da-Daddy doesn't-isn't... I don't know, he doesn't act like my dad... And it made me so fucking numb I just wanted to feel something."  
Louis paused as Gigi rubbed his arm comfortingly before continuing, "you know I always do this... use sex to deal with my problems. But fuck, Ive never had a significant other, future mate, boyfriend... whatever the fuck Harry is to me. And now I've probably lost him."  
Nobody spoke for some time before Gigi whispered, "what you did was wrong Louis. And Harry won't be happy. Liam needs to step up. Niall needs to learn maturity. But you Louis, you have a lot to learn."  
The boy let another stray tear slip, "I know..."  
\---  
Niall didn't know what came over him.   
He was left staring at the couch he and Louis had just shared intimate moments on. His mouth was dry, he couldn't quite put his tongue on what the smell that Louis was giving off was.   
For a Beta, he had been with plenty of Omegas in heat... but Louis smelt completely different to that. Smelt, fertile, but not in a need to bred way.   
It was strange.  
But in the end, that wasn't what was on his mind the most. It was the fact that he had hurt not only Liam, but Harry as well - two of his best friends.  
Just because a pretty Omega smelt nice.  
How rich.  
\---  
Harry smiled when he finally got off work. But that smile was short live when he arrived home to an empty house.  
"Lou?" There was no answer. With a sigh he decided to call the boy instead.  
His sweet little Louis.  
one ring  
two rings  
three rings  
four rings  
declined.  
Harry could only frown, a gut feeling telling him something was very off. Very very off. And it would not only affect their relationship, but everyone.


	29. Chapter 29

Louis sat, head hung in shame across from Harry - who was seated on the opposite couch. It was just them, in Harry's house. Louis didn't want to talk to his boyfriend, he would be long gone if it was up to him. But unfortunately he lives with the curly haired man, subsequently he was planning on packing his belonging and making a run for it.  
But of course, Harry caught him, in the middle of packing a suitcase. And man did he have questions. Little oblivious Harry was in for a surprise, and not a good one.  
"What's going on Lou? You can talk to me."  
The Omega could feel his jaw shaking, he refused to cry. He didn't deserve to cry.  
"You will hate me."  
The Alpha frowned, tilting his head to the side as he stood up, moving to sit next to his boyfriend. He rubbed the small boy's thigh comfortingly.  
"I could never hate you. I love you."  
Louis gulped as he heard that. He had to tell him.   
"Harry. I had sex with someone else... Yesterday."  
Silence.   
"I-I..." Harry began, but closed his mouth, shuffling away from Louis slightly. It made the Omega's heart drop.  
"I don't know what came over me, I just. The thing is.... um, I was so upset I just needed someone."  
Harry looked up, finally meeting eyes with Louis, the Omega could tell the Alpha had tears in his eyes. He probably looked similar.  
"Someone? You couldn't call me? You know I would drop everything for you..."  
Louis' lips began to shake as he held back the waterworks.   
Harry wasn't angry, he was sad. Sad and hurt. Sad, hurt and disappointment. Really really fucking hurt.  
"I-I don't know Haz. I'm so sorry, I love you." Louis reached forward to place his hand on the man's chest.  
Only for Harry to shuffle further away.  
"No Louis. If you loved me... no. You don't love me."  
With that sentence, Louis knew it could never be the same, he had broken Harry's heart.  
Harry stood up, pacing twice before moving to look out the window. He had his back to Louis, hiding the tears that dripped down his cheeks.  
"Who was it? Why don't I smell this Alpha on you?" Harry spoke spitefully.  
Louis pulled his knees to his chest, he felt small as he answered, "you don't want to know."  
Harry growled, turning around as he raised his voice slightly, "who!"   
Louis gasped as he took in his boyfriend, maybe now ex-boyfriend's, tear stricken face.  
"Niall...."  
Harry's heart broke then and there.   
"I'm so sorry Haz."  
The Alpha sniffed, as he began to breath heavily, hiccuping through his silent sobs.  
"I lost Liam to be with you. Now I've lost you to my friend Niall."  
Louis shook his head as he stood up, taking a step towards the curly haired man.  
"No please. I want to be with you, not Niall. He was a mistake."  
Harry turned back away, facing the window once again.  
And with that, he said in a bare whisper, "well I don't think I want to be with you anymore though Louis."  
\---  
Zayn stared at the small boy asleep in his guest bedroom. The place he had been for the past week now, only leaving to toilet, shower and eat. Then he returned straight back to his horizontal position.  
Liam stood next to the raven haired man, Louis didn't know that Zayn had called his father - but now, was the time when Louis needed his father more than ever. He needed Liam to be that father that he longed for.  
The raven haired singer had a long discussion with Liam over that, told him everything Louis said to him. There were tears from Liam, maybe even from Zayn.  
Liam had came in with the mind-set that Louis' actions proved that he and Harry were not serious about courting, but that quickly changed.  
Because it seemed that this problem had stemmed from family disfunctionality.  
"I do love him Zayn..."  
"He just needs to see that Li, especially now, he is so lost. He thinks he lost you, Niall and Harry. You know, he 'knows' a lot of people by name. But really, we are his true and only friends. Sad."  
Liam nodded slowly. But his thoughts also drifted to Harry.   
Harry didn't deserve any of this either.  
"Do you think I should wake him?"  
"Yeah... He has been asleep for ages. Maybe.... maybe you can explain yourself, say sorry. Then let him get his emotions off his chest...."  
That would be the first step in repairing their relationship.  
But what would happen in the coming days would throw a spanner in the works. And nobody was truly prepared.


	30. Chapter 30

"...positive."  
That single word caused shivers to run down Louis' spine. There Zayn was, three weeks after the Omega's break up with Harry, holding a pregnancy test Louis had just taken.  
Louis was pregnant.  
"W-what? Zayn are you sure? Let me see." The caramel haired Omega snatched the small rectangle from the raven-haired Alpha.  
"Are you sure two lines is positive?" Zayn wrapped his arm around the scared boy, nodding slowly, "yes Louis - you're pregnant babe."  
Louis broke down, tears falling from his eyes as his friend hugged him. Zayn thought Louis had smelt different the last few days, when Louis missed his heat - It only confirmed his suspicions. He was nocked up.  
"Whose baby is it? Harry's or...?" Liam trailed off, sitting in the corner watching the interaction.  
Louis pouted, "I don't even want to imagine it being Niall's." Louis turned to the blonde haired Beta, "no offence."  
Niall was in the room too sporting a black eye from where Liam's fist had collided with his face after finding out what had happened between the two, "don't worry - I understand. I'm not ready for kids... not with you anyway Lou."  
There was a silence In the room, before Louis wiped his eye, looking over at Liam who shook his head, "did you and Harry..."  
"Yeah we had sex right before the breakup."  
Liam cringed, he was still having trouble accepting that the two were courting, but at least now he wasn't digested by it.  
"I think we should organise for an ultrasound, just to make sure you know?" Niall offered as he stared at Louis' stomach, there were puppies in their... maybe his puppies.  
He was in shock.  
"Yeah, Niall can you organise for a celebrity doctor to come to the house, I don't want the paps hearing news of this. Get the doc here tomorrow please, the sooner the better."  
Although not as close, Niall was still Liam's manager and PA. Business went on  
Liam watched as Louis began to sniffle once more. He was scared this isn't what he imagined in his life. He imagined having fun when he was young, mating in his mid twenties and having puppies at thirty...  
Not eighteen.  
"Come here Lou darling. Don't fret sweetheart. We will work through this together. It will work out. I love you so much."  
Louis fell into his fathers arms. And for once he hoped Liam was right.  
\---  
"Oh my..."   
That is the first thing that came out of Louis' mouth - Liam, Niall, Zayn and GiGi were also in the room as the technician ran the wand over his stomach.  
There was certainly a baby in there... Not one but... two puppies. Louis stared at the screen, one smaller dot, one larger.

Everyone looked in utter amazement. The little Omega was nocked up, with two babies.  
"Holy shit...." The male Beta Doctor pressed harder with the wand, mouth open agape as he stared at the screen.  
Louis' head flashed to face the doctor, "what? Is everything okay?"   
Nobody spoke as the doctor looked over the screen once more, "I can't be sure... but I think this is a one in a million case... Holy shit."  
Liam growled, "spit it out. Is he healthy?" Louis grabbed his fathers hand, worry filling his blue eyes as the doctor began to explain the situation.  
"I cannot be sure, we will have to run a lot more tests in a hospital. But, you see sac one? It is a lot larger than sac 2 that is a lot smaller. This could either be a case of nutrients not being shared appropriately... or.... or superfetation."  
Everyone exchanged looks before Louis' soft unsure voice spoke up, "what is superfetation?"  
The doctor paused the screen moving the wand off the Omega as he spoke, "a very rare case when you get pregnant... while already pregnant. You may have released an egg a few weeks into your pregnancy with sac 1, and that egg, may have been fertilised and now you have sac 2. Louis, you could have two babies at different growth stages inside of you."  
Louis and Niall shared a look.  
That could be both Niall and Harry's baby.  
Holy shit.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry was sitting on the bed. Staring ahead emotionlessly.  
Liam was in front of Harry, at the other end of the room. He was holding Louis' waist as Niall and Zayn stood behind the two for moral support. They all could tell how depressed Harry was, he looked like he had lost weight, had no smile of joy like usual on his face. Ironically, his green eyes also looked numb, the colour fading away.  
"Hello." Harry mumbled softly, they were at his house, after arranging a meeting. He ruffled at first, but Liam had insisted this was extremely important. Harry wasn't angry with Liam, he and the Alpha had made up, although their friendship wasn't as strong as before.  
Nevertheless he trusted the older man when he said the conversation was very important.  
"Hi Harry." Everyone responded.   
Everyone but Louis.  
Louis' head was hung in shame as he clinged onto Liam. He stared at his feet not daring to look at the Alpha he shared feelings for.  
"What's up?" Harry asked, voice monotone.  
Niall, Zayn and Liam shared a look before nudging Louis - the small boy shook his head 'no'. He was shaking all over.  
Liam sighed, "Louis... Louis is um, pregnant."  
Harry's head jolted harshly towards the small Omega, and for the first time he took in Louis' appearance. He looked so small and scared.  
Harry's Alpha instinct wanted to tug him into his arms.   
Taking a deep wiff into the air, the curly haired Alpha could finally pinpoint were the strong scent was coming from.   
Louis' body was changing he was pregnant he smelt beautiful.  
"Whose baby?" Harry growled softly as he bit his lip.  
Louis finally looked up, soft blue eyes meeting Harry's sad green ones.  
"I think we should let you and Louis talk about that alone."  
Harry watched as Liam pulled away from his son, the small Omega releasing small whining noises, 'no daddy stay please no.' But Liam didn't he said it would be okay.  
And soon, for the first time in three very long weeks, it was Harry and Louis. alone.  
"You're pregnant?" Harry whispered staring at Louis' stomach, the boy was a good two meters away.  
He released a small nod, submissively staring down at Harry who was still seated on the bed.  
"Can.. ca-come closer Lou..." Harry whispered, even softer, as if the name was foreign to his lips.  
It was.  
The small Omega shuffled forward, tentatively taking Harry's hand and allowing the Alpha to gently pull him in-between his legs.  
Harry put his large hands on the Omega's stomach - he wasn't showing... but Harry could feel a difference. He had Louis' body memorised, from head to toe he knew the boy's body.  
His stomach was ever so slightly larger and harder.  
"Wow... I-is it mine?"  
Louis looked down watching as the Alpha he had so much history with let his hands rest on the Omega's stomach as he stared up at Louis in the eyes.  
And so the Omega explained.  
He explained the baby could either be a case of superfetetation or nutrients deficiency.  
Explained both babies could be Harry's twins. Or both babies could be Niall's twins... He explained one could be Niall's and One could be Harry's.  
And Harry hated what he heard. It was a sad reminder of what had happened. But, also, it was one of the happiest days of his life. Everyone knew Harry loved babies, love pregnant Omegas.   
An Alpha's instinct took over, and he put what happened with Louis and Niall behind and all he could think was,   
'I might have nocked this pretty blue eyed boy up holy shit'.   
He wanted to protect the Omega. He wanted to watch the Omega grow. He wanted to be a dad.  
In the end Louis was sitting next to the man he used to call Alpha.  
"I want prenatal paternity testing. I want it now." (testing unborn baby for the father)  
Louis laughed softly, he felt a bit more comfortable, although he was anything but fully comfortable.  
"We can get it done In four weeks the doctor said... you know just in case the babies are at different stages of development, we want to make sure they are both 7 weeks along."  
Harry released an impatient sigh, hand moving to sit on Louis' stomach once more.  
"I-I think the babies are yours Harry... Both yours." Louis mumbled as his hand went to move on top of the Alphas.  
Harry smiled softly a reassuring smile gracing his face.  
"I want you to move in, if these are my babies, I need to make sure they are safe, and you have a nest and... I just need to care for yo- I mean I just need to care for the babies."  
Louis nodded softly biting his lip.  
"Okay Harry. Okay...."  
Yeah, Liam was right. It would be Okay.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been a week since Louis broke the news to Harry, and he had officially moved into the Alpha's house once more. Niall wasn't thrilled by the idea, in fact he put up a fight claiming the babies - the twins - could be his, subsequently Niall didn't want Louis moving far away from him. In the end Louis promised to visit at least three times a week.  
All in all, the Beta eventually gave in.  
It had been awkward between Louis and Harry, it continues to be actually. However nowhere near the level of awkward it was on day one. They finally can have a normal conversation usually consisting of a hows your day, or how are the babies.  
It was progress.  
Progress is better than nothing. Right?  
Sadly, all progress made seemed to be falling down the drain as Harry growled, he had a bad day at work - no in fact, an awful day of acting. He tore his suit, he couldn't get this one line, it took 21 takes... it just was awful.  
And sadly, Louis was copping it as a result.  
"Louis just please... shut up okay. Unless those babies are dying just shut up I am not in the mood. I don't care what dinner is okay?! Just order Uber Eats."  
Louis whimpered as he watched the angry Alpha march upstairs in fury. Louis hated this side of Harry, the side that barely controlled his anger.  
It was scary.  
"Okay..." Louis whispered, Harry wasn't their, upstairs. And Although only a whisper Louis knew Harry's Alpha hearing, especially in his angered and tired state would hear the small noise.  
"Louis! What the fuck is this!" Harry bellowed. No scratch that.  
Harry roared with fury lacing his voice as he held up the offending object.  
A purple 7.5" dildo.

 

"I-I'm sorry Harry... I just got a bit.. needy and I'm sorry I promise I didn't mean to leave it in your bedroom. I'm so sorry." Louis had fucked himself with the offending object when Harry was out.  
In the Alpha's bedroom.  
The room just smelt like Harry and it was beyond a turn on.  
Of course silly him had to leave it in Harry's room. Bad mistake, especially with the mood Harry was in.  
Louis whimpered as the Alpha paced forward staring at Louis' small frame intimidatingly, "I know you Louis!"  
Harry's eyes flashed as he continued talking, "you have always been a greedy Omega. I've seen you stuff all kinds of thing inside and fuck yourself." Harry scoffed as he growled, "slut."  
Louis began to step back as he held onto his non-showing stomach, tears threatening to spill.  
He knew Harry was just angry...not at him, but because of his bad day. But it hurt.  
"Stop Harry. Please." Louis whimpered as the Alpha cornered him once more.  
Eyes flashing red in anger Harry began again, "fuck, ya know. I wouldn't put it beyond you to use a real cock, bring an Alpha here to please one of your nympho fits." Harry paused as his fist clenched in his side, "oh wait... you have done that, you used Niall's."  
A second later a hand was coming across Harry's cheek.  
Hard and fast.  
Harry gasped, hand coming to touch his burning cheek as he stared at the Omega who had just slapped him.  
"Please move away from me Harry..." Louis whispered, "you're scaring me."  
Harry finally woke up from his angered trance. He was standing at full height, a mere 5cm away from the Omega, staring down at him with red eyes and a loud booming voice.  
He was intimidating him. He was scaring him.  
Harry released a shaky breath as he caved in on himself, quickly jumping away from Louis as he looked at his hands. His fists were clenched.  
He didn't have control of himself a second ago. That scared him.  
"Lou... I'm I'm sorry. Oh my god. I'm so sorry."  
Louis just backed further into the corner, his inner Omega yelling to stay away from the Alpha who could harm his children.  
Louis knew there was some truth to what Harry said, but it still hurt.  
Louis sniffled as he realised that.... finally coming to terms with what had happened. He had cheated on Harry... with Niall.  
There was no sugar coating.  
It had happened.  
"No I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Harry."


	33. Chapter 33

Niall bit his lip as he walked into Zayn's house, the green-eyed Alpha watched him warily. He and Louis were getting along better, so having the source of their conflict in the same room... it was hard.  
Zayn had called for a meeting, apparently he had some big news. So Louis, Liam, Harry, Niall and a few of Zayn and GiGi's close friends had all come along to hear what the couple had to say.  
Harry looked to his right, he saw Louis there standing next to him. The green-eyed man sighed as he saw Louis's nervous stance, head looking at the ground. A complete 360 to his normal extraverted attitude.  
Harry hated it. He hated wanting to hate Louis. He wanted to hate the boy, he wanted to never speak to him again.... but he couldn't he fucking loved Louis and he was forcing himself to stay away because of how much Louis had hurt him.  
"Hi..." Niall mumbled not making eye-contact.  
Harry glanced at the blonde who had joined the circle, "yeah.. hey."  
Louis was now stood in between both Harry and Niall - the area was filled with tension, a small whimper fell from his mouth. It was then that Liam noticed, walking over and pulling Louis into his arms tickling him softly.  
The boy giggled as he relaxed In his fathers arms.  
"Hey Liam." Harry nodded, eyes trailing from Liam's face to the small boy who was snuggled into his chest.  
"What's up."  
"Not much, just... you know... taking it day by day."  
Liam nodded, to an outsider nobody would know what they were talking about.... but Liam knew.  
"Don't worry Haz remember... two more weeks until you can get the pre-natal DNA testing yeah? Then we will know for sure."  
Harry sighed, staring at Louis, the boy looked down, holding his nearly non-existent belly.  
"Yeah... two more weeks."  
God, he hoped those babies were all his.  
\---  
"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming." Zayn held up his glass of champagne, holding Gigi's waist.  
A chorus of cheers rang through the room as everyone watched the couple at the front of the room.  
"We have some big news... I'm sure you all have guessed." Zayn smiled, staring at his mate in absolute adoration, "want to do the honours GiGi?"  
The pretty blonde girl smiled, "I'm pregnant! We are expecting our first baby in 7 months."  
Louis's eyes lit up as he squealed everyone around the room applauding.  
"Yess Zaynie!"  
\----  
Louis sighed as he snuggled into the front seat of Harry's car. The two were on there way home from GiGi and Zayn's announcement. They had a lot of fun, Louis was ecstatic that one his close friends would be having a baby around the same time as he.  
They could all grow up friends.  
"Tired?" Harry asked, turning the radio off when a presenter came on.  
Louis let out a small puff of air, as he nodded, "yeah - can you please turn the air-conditioning up... im cold."  
Harry nodded, hand quickly turning the air-conditiong up - so it was a bit hotter.  
"Harry... do you hate me?" Louis whispered as he turned to look at his ex-boyfriend. The Alpha gulped, pulling over at the side of the road so he could give Louis his full attention.  
The two locked eyes, blue met green. And Blue hoped for green's forgiveness.  
"I want to hate you Lou... I really want to.... But I just can't."  
Louis sighed In relief, "I love you still Harry I really do."  
There was a silence in the car for some time before Harry took a deep breath, eyes locking with Louis as he grasped the boy's hands in his.  
"I-I.... I don't know Louis. I am still really hurt. I definitely want to be more than friends.... but I need time, and I need you to show me you wont make the same mistake again."  
Louis nodded slowly.  
"Can you do that for me little one?"  
Once again, Louis nodded; "yes Alpha."  
For once, Harry thought things might be okay after all.  
It would just take some time.  
\----


	34. Chapter 34

"What's that Lou?" Harry asked as he noticed the small Omega on the lounge chair, in the most unrelaxed position, hugging a large A3 envelope to his chest.  
"It's from the doctors.... I think it's the DNA results."  
Harry's eyes widened and he immediately was running over and sitting next to Louis on the couch, eyes skimming the senders address.  
Yep, certainly from the doctors.  
Louis had taken the prenatal DNA test a week ago, it seemed the results had finally arrived.  
"H-have you looked inside?" Harry asked, almost scared to know the result.  
He wasn't a religious person, but he had been praying to every God he knew of that the babies were all his. He wouldn't know what to do with himself If one, both or all were Niall's.  
He just wanted his babies. He wanted them happy and healthy... and his.  
"No...I'm too scared."  
Louis was shaking with nerves, this envelope sealed his future. If there were Niall's Harry would never forgive him, there would be no chance of getting back together.  
"As much as I hate having to say this, I think Niall should be here when we open it..." Harry trailed off, Niall had been invested in Louis' pregnancy for the eight weeks Louis had been pregnant.   
As much as Harry hated it, if the babies were not Niall's he knows the Beta would be slightly let down. Even if it isn't the best circumstance, he knows the idea of having kids is just joyous to Niall. He loved children.  
"Yeah... and Dad. I want my dad here."  
Harry nodded, he left Louis there, staring at the envelope as he shakily picked up his phone to call the two men.  
\---  
"Do-do you want me to open it Louis?" Niall asked as he sat next to Harry and Liam on the couch.   
Louis was sitting alone, on the single arm chair still holding the sealed envelope.  
"No-No I-I want to do it please."   
Liam bit his lip, squeezing Niall's knee comfortingly. Niall was one of his best friends. He knew just how stressed he was.  
"Whenever you are ready..."  
A minute later, Louis finally worked up the courage, carefully using the letter opener.  
He smiled when the first thing out of the envelope was a sonogram of his babies, baby 1 and baby 2.  
He passed the 3D imagine to Harry who smiled showing Niall and Liam.  
The blonde beta smiled, biting his lip as Louis picked up a piece of paper, "wait Lou... whatever the results. Just know, I will always care for you and want the best for you and the babies."  
The caramel haired boy smiled, he knew Niall meant it innocently. And he was thankful for the man's friendship.  
"This is it..." Louis whispered as he began to read the official document, and suddenly tears were falling from his eyes as a loud, "Oh my!" Left his lips.  
Harry, Niall and Liam were all literally on the edge of their seats.  
"What Lou!" Harry jumped, scared the twins weren't his.  
It was then Louis burst into tears, as the flooded down his cheeks. Liam jumped up pulling the boy into his lap and taking the paper from his shaking hands.  
The eldest Alpha smiled as he saw the results, "the alleged father, Niall James Horan, is excluded as the biological father of both fetus 1 and fetus 2. Probability of paternity is 0%. Testing was performed to determine paternity using cell free circulating metal DNA. When tested against the second alleged father, Harry Edward Styles, both fetus 1 and fetus 2 were included as the biological children. Harry had a 99.37% probability of paternity."  
Harry and Niall sat blank, taking in what they had just heard before finally Harry's face lit up with glee. A second later he was pulling Louis off Liam's lap and into a bone crushing hug.   
"Fuck I love you!" Harry mumbled into the small Omega's neck taking a sniff of where a mate mark would be.  
Louis' eyes filled with even more tears, "really?"  
"Of course Louis. I could never stop loving you... you and our twins."  
And neither of them noticed Niall's slightly disappointed face, and Liam giving him a comforting bro hug.  
But in that moment, all that mattered was Harry and Louis.   
As Harry dropped to his knees and held Louis' barley noticeable bump, "hey Little One's. I'm your daddy."  
Louis would remember this day as one of the best days of his life.


	35. Chapter 35

"Lou?"   
The small boy looked up with a smile on his face. There Harry was walking through the door after a hard day at work, shirt already half unbuttoned and shoes long gone.  
"Hey Haz..." Louis whispered softly, staring at the man's beauty. Every inch of Harry was perfection in Louis' eyes.  
Things had been better for Louis and Harry, the small boy was officially 2 months pregnant, his stomach was growing and god Harry loved it. Louis was already so small, it made his 10 week bump even more prominent.

"How are my babies?" Harry commented, dropping down on his knees to nuzzle into the Omega's tummy. Louis smiled at the contact.  
"Our babies are great"  
Harry chuckled, standing up and hugging the small Omega, "and how is my big baby?"  
Louis couldn't help but giggle, pushing on Harry's chest, "I'm fine thank you very much mister."  
Harry smiled, teeth showing as he chuckled, effortlessly picking Louis up as the boy squealed and placing him on his hip.  
Things really had changed, a lot. Back to normal almost, except for the fact that they acted like they were courting, yet neither had discussed being boyfriends.  
It was just... natural. They did what felt right.  
It was the new Louis Harry way, and nothing felt better.  
\---  
"Liammmm, please Daddy I just want to leave the house already." Louis whined, stamping his foot.  
Liam was over at Harry's out, where Lou lived, the poor boy was getting restless inside cooped up - he wanted join Harry and Liam in the pub.  
"I know love, but just wait a few more weeks and then we can tell the press about the baby. Please Lou?" Liam begged, tired of the Omega's whines.  
Harry who was sitting on the couch, lent forward tugging on his lovers pants - naturally the Omega went falling back and into the Alpha's strong grip.  
"Umph. Harrrrry!"  
"Lou. Stop this right now, I don't care if Liam is here I'm not afraid to go upstairs and spank you. You know the rules."  
Louis gasped as Harry stared intimidatingly into his blue eyes, finally he surrender, body placid in his Alpha's arms as he nodded.  
Liam sighed, he had learnt to be okay with Harry and Louis' relationship - yet, he struggled at first. But now, he realised that Harry is the best person Louis could ever have, and that's all Liam wants for his son, happiness.  
It helps that Harry is strict with the tiny boy, something Liam always struggled with. He knows Louis is huge brat.  
"Fine. But please, bring me home KFC... the babies are craving it."  
"More like my big baby is craving it." Harry mumbled tickling the boys love handles.  
Liam rolled his eyes, it was too cute, "invite over Zayn - you can go on an online shopping spree."  
Louis' eyes lit up, "with your card Daddy?"  
Harry sighed, as Liam gave in, passing the boy his black American Express card. "Don't go crazy Lou."  
"Never do."  
The curly haired man kissed the tiny boy's lips wishing him farewell, "don't you spend more than $20,000 today sweetheart. I will be checking with Liam."  
"Oh yeah what are ya going to do to me Mister Styles?"  
"Hmm, I think I might have you dress up in some pretty lingerie, leave you tied to the bed, with a vibrating dildo in your ass.... and then when I think you have had enough I will finally untie you and then I will spank you, don't expect to cum either."  
Louis whined when the man stood up.  
"Tease."  
"Goodbye Princess, be good."


	36. Chapter 36

Louis knew it was wrong when he had gone out of the house a week ago. It was only to the local store - Harry was out, at work with Liam. He was in desperate need of a snack.  
He was craving some chocolate - and although he knew Harry was completely against him going out in public for a few more weeks. He couldn't resist the temptation of his favourite chocolate block.  
His excuse? The babies wanted chocolate.  
However, at this point in time that excuse was certainly not going to be enough. And he knew that when Harry and Liam stormed into the bedroom he was lying in furious expressions on their face as they held up a magazine and article on their phone.  
"Louis! Can you explain this?" Liam roared as Louis looked over the magazine, on the front cover was him - he was in a hoodie and jeans, but there was a quite evident bump underneath.  
The Omega gulped, "answer him Louis!" Harry growled, Alpha voice in full use.  
The car male haired boy whined, "th-the babies were craving food im sorry hazzy."  
Liam flopped onto the corner chair rubbing his temple, "god dammit Louis."  
Harry on the other hand merely frowned, fist clenched, "you promised me you wouldn't... You broke another promise."  
Louis sighed dramatically, "please don't turn this on me - they don't even know anything, for all they know I could just be fat."  
Harry rolled his eyes, "just shut up Louis - that's stupid - it's obvious your pregnant."  
The Omega's eyes saddened slightly at Harry's words, "I-i'm sorry Harry."  
"I don't think Harry really cares about the media knowing Lou." Liam butts in softly.  
The Omega tilts his head to the side in curiosity as his gaze moves from Liam to the curly haired Alpha standing in front of him, "then what do you care about Harry?"  
"I care that you broke a promise to me Louis."  
The Omega huffed as tears filled his eyes, he felt completely useless, he felt like a bad Omega.  
"I'm sorry okay! Just i'm a piece of shit I get it." Louis stormed off with that word, tears on his cheeks as he slammed the door behind him.  
Harry and Liam both looked at each other.  
Nobody liked when Louis was upset.  
\---  
"Lou come out baby, let's talk about this." Harry ushered the pregnant Omega to open the door to the guest bedroom.   
"No Harry!"  
"Please I have chocolate?"' Harry coerced.  
With that, the Omega was tilting his head to the side in thought before he finally stood up and made his way - opening the door and welcoming the Alpha in.  
"Thank you." Louis whispered softly when Harry sat on the bed next to him passing him a box of m&m's.  
"Lou I don't want you to feel like a piece of crap - because you arn't you are the most beautiful, wonderful and special person in my life. You fill my heart with joy. But please Louis talk to me, I can't read your mind - send Niall a text. You know he can always get you anything you need. Call me - if I don't answer call Niall and he will probably be able to put you through to me when I'm on set. He isn't just Liam's PA remember, he is also mine."  
Louis nods, wiping his nose with his sleeve - a bad habit.  
"I'm sorry Harry I was just so tired of being cooped up."  
The Alpha nods, "I get it baby - just let me know how you feel. I promise you come first not the media."  
There is silence for some time before Louis finally asks, "harry we never really defined our relationship. What are we?"  
Harry doesn't hesitate when a smile graces his features, he takes the Omega's hands in his and says without a doubt, "well I would like to be able to call you my boyfriend."  
Louis smiles as he snuggles into the Alpha's chest, "I like that idea, boyfriend."


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey Lou..."   
Louis looked up from the voice at the door, it had just stuck midnight and Harry was walking through the door after a tough day filming.  
"Haz. Um." The boy paused, taking in his boyfriends attire. He was still dressed in his Superman outfit. Makeup still on. Bag over his shoulder.  
"Is there a reason you still have you Superman outfit on Haz?" Louis quizzed, normally Harry took that off and left it on set.  
Harry frowned, looking down at his body, "fuck me. I'm so tired Lou I forgot."  
The small Omega sighed fondly. Harry didn't seem like a big bad Alpha in this situation. All tired, placid and confused.  
"Come here mister." Louis ushered as he stood up. Harry walked lethargically towards him, sleepy pup eyes staring down at Louis.  
The Omega couldn't help but smile as Harry placed his large hands around Louis' growing four-month twin bump.

"Here Hazzy, lemme help you out of this big padded outfit. As much as I love these muscles." Louis giggled at his own comment squeezing the fake muscles of the Superman suit.  
Eventually Harry was lying down in bed, half asleep as Louis crawled in after him.  
And it was then as Louis cuddled into his Alpha's chest to sleep that he knew he had found the one.   
Harry was the one.  
\---  
They hadn't addressed Louis' bump. Hell, it had been two months since the magazine released a picture of the boy's pregnancy. Since then Louis had been out multiple times, with permission of Harry and Liam.   
Alas, the media had been left in the dark.  
There was no hiding his bump. And today they finally planned to address it.  
But first, they were going to find out the genders of their two little babies. Sure, Louis was excited... but Daddy Harry was beyond thrilled.  
"What do you hope they are?" the lady who begins placing gel on Louis' stomach asks looking between the Omega and Alpha.  
Louis smiles adoration showing on his face, "I hope there is one little Omega girl in there."  
Harry creates a whiny noise softly tugging on his boyfriend's hand, "nah I want two big strong Alpha boys."  
The technician and Louis laugh, both rolling their eyes at Harry. A second later on the screen they can see the sonogram of their two bundles of joy.  
"I can definitely tell the genders."  
Both Louis and Harry hold hands as they stare at the technician waiting to find out.  
"Annnnnd?" Louis teases the answer out of her.  
"Sorry mum, looks like dad's going to be getting his two big strong Alpha boys. Big boys too I reckon."  
Harry and Louis both smile, Harry jumping for joy as Louis stares at the screen - huge smile never leaving his face.   
"I love them so much." Louis mumbles. A second later Harry is at his side, pressing soft kisses to his cheek.  
"And I love you Lou baby. And our boys."  
\---  
"So Harry. As much as I would love to know about this new movie. I think the audience has a priority one question which needs to be answered." Ellen teases as her audience cheers.  
The Alpha smiles nervously, he knows what this question will be. This is the first interview since Louis' been seen in public with his ever-growing bump.  
"Louis Tomlinson. Liam Payne's son, we noticed you have been getting very close to him. And now he is walking around with what appears to be a very large pregnancy bump. What can you tell me about that Harry."  
Ellen raises her eyebrows and wiggles them before winking. Harry goes bright red laughing nervously.  
"Ah yeah you know Lou is amazing and we have been through some tough times together but yeah... I guess what you all want to know is yes Lou and I are dating."  
The audience screams as Ellen does a small bow, "see only the great Ellen Degenerous can get Styles to spill his secrets."  
Everyone laughs, including Harry.  
"And what about Louis' bump?"  
Harry smiles, this is the part he loves. Talking about his beautiful babies.  
"Yeah, we are expecting two boys. Lou is four months along. He is backstage now, I can go grab him."  
Ellen's eyes widen as the audience squeals, "well of course!"  
Harry ducks off stage for a second, hustling to the area he knows Liam and Louis are waiting. There Louis is sitting in Liam's lap comfortably.   
"Come on you two, Ellen wants to say hi."

 

Needless to say, they broke the internet.


	38. Chapter 38

A large smile spread across Louis' face as the credits rolled in the cinema. Batman vs Superman was finally released and the premier was over.  
Harry was sitting next to him, Liam on his other side. The two main actors grinned, as the cinema audience.  
Louis stood along with the audience, Harry and Liam both clapping. But nobody cheered louder than Louis. The small Omega snaked his arms around both his dad and Harry.  
"So proud of you both." Louis mumbled, receiving a kiss on either cheek for his statement.   
He giggled as Harry pulled him into a loving hug.  
"Love you Hazzy."  
"Love you too baby. Turned out pretty well aye." Harry mumbled into the boy's hair as his hands snaked around to feel Louis' bump.  
Louis is now five months along, and his belly seems to be getting bigger every day. Anyone could tell Louis was holding Alphas just by looking at the size of his stomach.  
Niall smiled as he walked up to the three of them, a content smile on his face.  
"You three ready for the press. Hundreds are outside, if you bought sunglasses this is your time. Their camera flashes are blinding."  
Liam nods, always prepared he pulls out some sunglasses for himself. Harry does the same thing.  
With that Niall is walking out the door with Liam following. Harry steps back to let Louis out of their cinema seats first. It is then that he notices the small boy isn't wearing sunglasses.  
"Where are your glasses Lou?"  
The small boy makes an "oh" noise of recognition, "forgot em. I'll remember next time." Louis shrugs as he walks towards the door.  
Everyone has left but him and Harry - most likely excited to get to the release party a few blocks away."  
"Hey Lou, sweetie wait a second!" Harry calls as he graps the small boys hand, turning him to face him.  
"Here." With that Harry is placing his glasses on the Omega's face. Louis makes a shocked face so Harry continues.  
"I'll live. You're my priority."  
Harry watched as a blush rose onto the boy's cheeks painting them red.  
"You know how to steal my heart Styles."  
Harry smiled, winking with that he took his boy's hand ready to face the presses fury together.  
That smile remained on his face for hours.   
When he was with Louis, his smile just couldn't seem to go away.  
\---  
Louis smiled as he walked into the dining room with Niall. The two placed large trays of food down on the large table.  
It was a few weeks after the launch party of Batman vs Superman, Louis and organised a get together with their immediate friendship group. After all, it had been too long since he had seen Zayn and pregnant Gigi.  
So of course there was Liam, Niall, Zayn, Gigi, and of course Harry.   
Louis smiled as he passed his boyfriend, pecking his lips softly before taking a seat next to him.  
"2,4,6,8 bog in don't wait." Louis cheered once Niall was also seated.  
The group laughed as they began to serve themselves.  
Louis had cooked a delicious meal of chicken stuffed with mozerella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash potato.  
"Did you know these are home-made mash potatoes, nothing out of a can." Louis wiggled his eyebrows at Liam.  
His dad was poking fun of the boy merely days early claiming he couldn't cook to save his life.  
Liam chuckled rolling his eyes, "oh hush Louis we get it you can cook."  
Harry laughed as well beginning to cut into his chicken.  
"Can you pass the salt please Daddy?" Louis asked absentmindedly as he cut himself some chicken.  
Looking up he witnessed the most blush worthy sight.  
There was Harry reaching for the salt as well as Liam.  
"Oh. Um, ah... I'll let you get that." Liam quickly retracted his hand, pushing the salt towards Harry.  
Niall couldn't help but burst into laughter, as did Zayn and Gigi as Harry flushed, passing Louis the salt.  
"Kinky motherfuckers." Zayn mumbled, playfully kicking Louis under the table.  
"God Louis, okay. Didn't need to know that." Liam finally spoke up.  
Louis could merely laugh as he nuzzled into Harry's neck. The Alpha wrapped his arms around the boy as he laughed.  
This was what life was meant to be.  
Fun, friends, family and jokes.  
Harry couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Louis.


	39. Chapter 39

It was three weeks ago that Louis and Harry received the okay from their doctor. The okay that would change their lives forever. Louis and Harry could mate if they wanted to while the small boy was pregnant. There would be no harm to the baby. And it was an unsaid promise that they would do that one thing, tonight was that night.  
It hadn't been planned. Harry had taken the tiny Omega on a romantic dinner date and when things escalated back at home they arrived at the bedroom. They could sense between them, that it was time.  
"Are you sure Lou?" Harry quizzed as he kiss a naked Louis who was under the bed sheets.   
Tonight they weren't going to be kinky. Tonight they weren't going to be rough. Tonight it was all about making love.  
Showing one another just how much they adored each other.   
Louis was in bliss, this is the night he had dreamt of. He had been dreaming of this day sine he was right. And in this moment, it couldn't feel more right as he was warmed by Harry's body heat.  
"More sure than I have ever been. I love you." Louis enunciated each word, making sure that Harry could just tell how much he meant it. Of course the Alpha smiled widely.  
"God and I love you up to the sky and down again. To the deepest oceans and up again."  
Louis giggled as Harry turned him onto his back, raising his legs so his knees were at his chest.  
"Come on Alpha... please."  
Harry smiled, "ready?"  
Louis nodded, staring at the Alpha, a mix of emotions ran through his eyes.  
Lust, happiness, excitement - but most of all - love.  
Something that he only truly felt with Harry.  
So Harry finally pushed in, mounting the pregnant Omega and basking in his beauty as his lips parted in an 'O' shape.  
"Oh my!"  
Harry moaned as his shaft was engulfed by Louis' tight hole. The Omega was quickly become a mess as Harry did three grinds against him.  
"Look at you my little one, what am I going to do with you." Harry whispered as he took Louis' prick, which was quickly becoming hard, in his hand - stroking it a few times.  
"Gunna fuck me harder daddy. That's what."  
Louis moaned, gasping out a grunt when Harry moves his head down to suck at the boy's nipples. He gasps when a drop of milk escapes the boy's slightly large nip from his 7 month pregnant self.  
"Fuck Lou. That's so hot." Harry moans as he fucks into the Omega faster.  
With every jerk Louis releases little 'ah' noises small body being jerked back and forth.  
"Oh my god Harry again! again!" Louis begs as moves his hand to pull the man's curly locks to his nip again.  
With that Harry is sucking and tugging until a tad more milk comes out.  
"Oh my god I'm going to cum." Louis moans as he grasps his shaft, stroking back and forth quicky.  
"Fuck, just a little longer ba-baby. Gunna Knott you, bite you, make you my little mate yeah?"  
The boy whines as he nods with enthusiasm.  
It's when Harry reaches down and sticks his thumb into Louis' already filled hole that the Alpha realises Louis' body is made for him, made to take what he gives.   
It is that moment that he loses it, "cum on you're pretty tummy baby. God I love you!"  
Harry releases an animalistic growl at the moment, cum shooting into the boy as his Knott grows. With that he is biting the small boy's neck. Forever sealing them together as soul mates for life.   
Louis cums in that moment, and he doesn't stop coming until his chest is completely covered.  
Harry grunts as he presses his lips to Louis' in a loving meet.  
"Look at you all sticky darling." Harry comments softly with a smile once the two release from the kiss.  
"I love you Haz..."  
"I love you too darling. My little mate."  
Louis smiles at that. Harry's Knott still hasn't gone down, so the Alpha merely moves them over so he is spooning the boy, cock still large inside his ass.  
The Omega makes a noise of pleasure as he feels it rub against his prostate.  
"Hazzzz, you're going to make me hard again."  
The Alpha chuckles, showing the small boy. "Then guess what, I'll just have to make love to you again. Who knows maybe I'll put a third baby in there."  
Louis smiles, rolling his eyes as Harry snuggles into his neck and wraps his arms around his 7 month belly.  
"I love you Harry."  
He has never said anything so true.


	40. Chapter 40

Louis grunted as he felt another sharp pain in his stomach for the fifth time. He groaned holding his knees to his 8 month belly. He switched off the television as he shuffled forward on the couch, taking three deep breathes through the pain.  
It was in that exact moment that his eyes winded in worry as a trickle of water warmed his pants from his hole.  
Louis gasped as he stood up, grasping ahold of his large 8 month pregnant twin belly. He rushed safely into the third bedroom which him and Harry had specifically set up for the baby.   
He reached immediately for his phone dialling the Alpha who he loved so dearly.  
"Lou? What's wrong babe?" Harry immediately picked up. He was in a business meeting, however with a heavily pregnant Omega at home, he was always on call for the boy.  
"Harry! Oh my god my water just broke?"  
The Alpha's eyes widened as he stood up grasping his keys and wallet and without explanation shuffled with a rushed pace towards the lift of the 26 story building.  
"What. Lou are you sure? You're a month early." Harry spoke quickly, it was easy to tell he was distressed.  
The Omega howled in pain as a another contraction hit, "is that a contraction?" Harry asked as he heard the boy's pained noise.  
Louis whined, "yes fuck Hazza hurts so bad."  
Harry stepped into the lift, immediately pressing the express button to the basement, "fuck I'm on my way baby. Okay can you do this for me. Remember all our birthing lessons baby, go find the timer and time how far apart your contractions are. Can you do that for me?"  
Louis whined as he nodded his head, putting Harry on FaceTime.  
"Hey babe, it's okay I'm going to drive to you so fast." Harry smiled reassuringly at the tiny Omega.  
"Okay fuck, another his hitting now-Ouch!" Louis paused as it ended, pressing start on the timer.  
"Good boy, tell me how long it is till the next one hits. I'm getting in the car now." Harry growled at the line of traffic.  
"Oh my god, Harry another contraction! That's only thirty seconds apart."  
The Alpha's eyes widened at how frequent his Omega's contractions were.  
"Okay baby, fuck I'm 45minutes away. I want you to call an ambulance immediately. Don't you dare hang up on me, I want to make sure your okay."  
Louis nodded as he did as Harry said.  
"Haz will you make it for their birth."  
"Lou I'm going 100 In a 60 zone. Baby just hold in for me."  
And Louis did.  
\---  
Harry pre-parental panic was evident to say the least as he rushed into the hospital room, immediately moving to the Omega's side.  
"Haz!" Louis croaked, immediately taking the man's hand.  
"How dilated are you? How frequent are the contractions? Have you had an epidural? Do you need anything?"  
The doctor in the room chuckled, "is this the babies daddy?"   
Louis nodded, and if another contraction hand't have hit in that moment, he would have had a chance to recognise how adorable Harry's pre-parental panic was.  
"He's doing fine Mr Styles, I reckon your just in time. We got one crowning. Can I have a nurse over here please." The doctor spoke with a content voice.  
"Harrrrrry, hold me please." The Alpha grasped the boy's hadn't tighter as he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, petting his forehead calmingly.  
"Doing so well baby."  
"I can't do it Haz! Hurts so bad."  
Harry bit his lip, "doctor maybe he is too small.... he's barely 5'0 and these are two Alpha boys."  
The Doctor shook his head, "it's okay Mr Styles, I promise within 60 minutes you will have two beautiful baby boys."  
\---  
And, he wasn't lying.  
Because in only 45 minutes Harry was holding a cleaned and dressed, crying infant as Louis hugged another to his chest.   
The two mates stared at their babies in utter amazement. They were beautiful two big Alpha boys.  
"Their perfect Harry."  
"What should we name them?"  
"I think Eli," Louis considered.  
Harry nodded as a happy tear fell from his eyes, the Omega smiled as he grasped his Alpha tears.  
"Eli and Felix." Harry added as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
Louis merely smiled.  
It was in that moment that a loud bang could be heard, Louis laughed as a group of support entreated the room, coos immediately being heard.  
"Oh my god, I have two grandsons...." Liam whispered in utter amazement. Harry nodded as he passed Felix to the man.   
"You're both so beautiful , you have the best mummy and daddy. And they are going to love you so so much."  
Gigi, Zayn and Niall watched from afar, they couldn't help but smile at Liam's comment. Because it was true, Louis and Harry were perfect for each other.  
And they would give their kids nothing but the best.  
It truly was beautiful.


	41. Chapter 41

Louis grunted as he felt another sharp pain in his stomach for the fifth time. He groaned holding his knees to his 8 month belly. He switched off the television as he shuffled forward on the couch, taking three deep breathes through the pain.  
It was in that exact moment that his eyes winded in worry as a trickle of water warmed his pants from his hole.  
Louis gasped as he stood up, grasping ahold of his large 8 month pregnant twin belly. He rushed safely into the third bedroom which him and Harry had specifically set up for the baby.   
He reached immediately for his phone dialling the Alpha who he loved so dearly.  
"Lou? What's wrong babe?" Harry immediately picked up. He was in a business meeting, however with a heavily pregnant Omega at home, he was always on call for the boy.  
"Harry! Oh my god my water just broke?"  
The Alpha's eyes widened as he stood up grasping his keys and wallet and without explanation shuffled with a rushed pace towards the lift of the 26 story building.  
"What. Lou are you sure? You're a month early." Harry spoke quickly, it was easy to tell he was distressed.  
The Omega howled in pain as a another contraction hit, "is that a contraction?" Harry asked as he heard the boy's pained noise.  
Louis whined, "yes fuck Hazza hurts so bad."  
Harry stepped into the lift, immediately pressing the express button to the basement, "fuck I'm on my way baby. Okay can you do this for me. Remember all our birthing lessons baby, go find the timer and time how far apart your contractions are. Can you do that for me?"  
Louis whined as he nodded his head, putting Harry on FaceTime.  
"Hey babe, it's okay I'm going to drive to you so fast." Harry smiled reassuringly at the tiny Omega.  
"Okay fuck, another his hitting now-Ouch!" Louis paused as it ended, pressing start on the timer.  
"Good boy, tell me how long it is till the next one hits. I'm getting in the car now." Harry growled at the line of traffic.  
"Oh my god, Harry another contraction! That's only thirty seconds apart."  
The Alpha's eyes widened at how frequent his Omega's contractions were.  
"Okay baby, fuck I'm 45minutes away. I want you to call an ambulance immediately. Don't you dare hang up on me, I want to make sure your okay."  
Louis nodded as he did as Harry said.  
"Haz will you make it for their birth."  
"Lou I'm going 100 In a 60 zone. Baby just hold in for me."  
And Louis did.  
\---  
Harry pre-parental panic was evident to say the least as he rushed into the hospital room, immediately moving to the Omega's side.  
"Haz!" Louis croaked, immediately taking the man's hand.  
"How dilated are you? How frequent are the contractions? Have you had an epidural? Do you need anything?"  
The doctor in the room chuckled, "is this the babies daddy?"   
Louis nodded, and if another contraction hand't have hit in that moment, he would have had a chance to recognise how adorable Harry's pre-parental panic was.  
"He's doing fine Mr Styles, I reckon your just in time. We got one crowning. Can I have a nurse over here please." The doctor spoke with a content voice.  
"Harrrrrry, hold me please." The Alpha grasped the boy's hadn't tighter as he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, petting his forehead calmingly.  
"Doing so well baby."  
"I can't do it Haz! Hurts so bad."  
Harry bit his lip, "doctor maybe he is too small.... he's barely 5'0 and these are two Alpha boys."  
The Doctor shook his head, "it's okay Mr Styles, I promise within 60 minutes you will have two beautiful baby boys."  
\---  
And, he wasn't lying.  
Because in only 45 minutes Harry was holding a cleaned and dressed, crying infant as Louis hugged another to his chest.   
The two mates stared at their babies in utter amazement. They were beautiful two big Alpha boys.  
"Their perfect Harry."  
"What should we name them?"  
"I think Eli," Louis considered.  
Harry nodded as a happy tear fell from his eyes, the Omega smiled as he grasped his Alpha tears.  
"Eli and Felix." Harry added as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
Louis merely smiled.  
It was in that moment that a loud bang could be heard, Louis laughed as a group of support entreated the room, coos immediately being heard.  
"Oh my god, I have two grandsons...." Liam whispered in utter amazement. Harry nodded as he passed Felix to the man.   
"You're both so beautiful , you have the best mummy and daddy. And they are going to love you so so much."  
Gigi, Zayn and Niall watched from afar, they couldn't help but smile at Liam's comment. Because it was true, Louis and Harry were perfect for each other.  
And they would give their kids nothing but the best.  
It truly was beautiful.


End file.
